Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Bullying, family issues, overbearing, overprotective mothers. These are just a handful of problems faced by certain individuals who attend Westeros Academy, yet events begin to transpire that will test them and their relationships with others, including those they love, will they emerge stronger, or will they fall? Main Parings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones Modern AU story, hope you enjoy it. Again, if I can, I'll try and put the ages of certain characters in, the ones that I feel are important and I know for definite.

Anyway, main pairings in this story are Arya/Gendry, Tommen/Robin and a new one I thought I'd give a try, Shireen/Devan. There will of course be other pairings present, but those are the main ones.

Anyway, hope you enjoy and please remember, any of the negative stuff here like bullying and homophobia and what not, I am completely against and do actually find hard to write.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sixteen year old girl walked through the school corridors with a sigh. She had shoulder length brown hair, grey eyes and a long face, family traits she had inherited from her father. Her name was Arya Stark, youngest daughter and third child of Eddard Stark, Governor of the North, the largest land in Westeros, and his wife Catelyn Stark, nee Tully.

Being of the north she was also pale. She was skinny and somewhat short and right now her expression was downcast.

' _Here I am again, in the one pace I hate the most.'_ She thought to herself. _'School; urgh and it's not just the usual problems someone like me would have either.'_

Compared to her older sister, or indeed any of her three brothers, Arya was something of a wild child; as well as a tomboy. She sometimes found herself in trouble, or drove her mother to distraction with her antics. Her mother also tended to favour Arya's older, more girly; sister as a result there was some distance between them.

Arya often wondered if it was due to that distance she often found herself being closer to her father than her mother. Arya was also one to favour more masculine clothing, despising dresses and such. Which made her current attire another irritation for her.

She was clad in the girl's version of the school uniform; which consisted of a light brown pleated skirt which she wore at the longest possible length, being knee length, although it was allowed to be as short as two and a half inches above the knee. A white button up short sleeved shirt; a red tie and similar coloured blazer, white socks, again length was varied with ankle length being the shortest, but Arya wore hers at the longest possible length, being knee length

Finally she wore brown school shoes.

She tensed up when she heard the laughter however and knew what and who was waiting for her up ahead. This was even before she saw them; but her intuition was correct. Sure enough, when she rounded the corner, she nearly ran straight into a group of people; the last people she wanted to see. Amongst them was Arya's more girly older sister, eighteen year old Sansa Stark

Like the rest of Eddard and Catelyn's children, Sansa took after her mother in appearance with auburn hair and blue eyes, as well as high cheek bones. Being from the north made them all naturally pale, which only enhanced these good looks, leaving Arya the odd one out.

With Sansa were two other girls, one also aged eighteen with brown hair and eyes, the other Arya's age with curly auburn hair and green eyes. They were, respectively, Jeyne Poole and Beth Cassel, Sansa's best friends.

All three were clad in the girl's version of the uniform although they clearly showed more confidence with it than Arya, all wearing the skirts at the minimum allowed length, while Beth still wore knee socks, Sansa and Jeyne wore ankle length socks, really showing their legs.

' _They at least have healthy looking legs.'_ Arya thought bitterly. _'Not skinny horrible looking sticks like mine.'_

Also present were three boys, all clad in their uniforms. The school was actually a big academy that taught all school ages, in different parts of the building, for Arya this meant, excluding her oldest brother, twenty-one year old Robb, who had already graduated, all her siblings were at the same school as her. The boy's therefore had two uniforms, one for those aged fourteen and under and one for those over fourteen.

The boys under fourteen uniform consisted of a pair of light brown shorts, a white button up shirt, red tie and blazer, white socks of varying length, between knee length to ankle length and brown school shoes. Boy's over fourteen wore a uniform much the same, but with the choice of still having shorts, or wearing light brown school trousers, a choice that most boys seemed to go for.

The three boy's with Sansa, Jeyne and Beth fell into this category, all wearing trousers, only one of the boy's was familiar to Arya, Sansa's boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon. Joffrey was eighteen with short blonde hair and green eyes; Arya hated him and couldn't imagine what Sansa could see in him. The boy was arrogant, spiteful, mean and a bully; yet Sansa acted as if he was a god and truthfully, her behaviour had taken a turn for the worse since they started dating.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ugly Stark girl." Joffrey taunted.

Arya tensed again; the sad thing was, this wasn't the first time he had said that, or that she had ran into this group, or being treated this way.

' _What gives him the right to bully anyone and why does he seem to make me one of his chief victims?'_ She couldn't help but wonder.

The biggest blow was Sansa, when she spoke. "Yeah, got that Joff; wouldn't you say Beth."

Beth nodded eagerly, a little too eagerly. "Yeah."

Gods, isn't there something better you assholes could be doing!?" She snapped back.

Arya hated it; they kept on saying those things to her, which was truly started to affect her. Yet she couldn't lose her temper, couldn't afford to; if she did she'd be in even worse trouble at school. She was already doing a weeks' worth of detentions for misbehaving in class.

"Aw, we made Arya Underfoot mad." Beth teased, drawing a grin from Sansa.

Arya growled at that; but did her best to hold her tongue.

She tried to leave but they blocked her and then Jeyne started.

"What's wrong Horseface, nothing to say?" She taunted, her usual taunt regarding Arya.

' _They couldn't be any more annoying but…'_ She thought before snapping, trying to retaliate. "Shut up, flat chest!"

But that backfired on her when Sansa spoke. "Speak for yourself, you could cut bread on your chest it's so flat!"

Growling Arya pushed past them, trying to ignore the mocking laughter and more of Joffrey's taunts as she hurried to class. She blinked, trying to clear the feeling of moisture building in her eyes.

"Bitch." She muttered, thinking of her sister. _'But, what if; what if they're right? They keep saying it, what if, on some level, it's true…maybe I am just the ugly Stark girl…Gods, why, why does Gendry even look at me?'_

As she thought that; she just felt worse. Gendry Waters was a twenty-one year old mechanic who lived in Flea Bottom, the poorest part of King's Landing. He was also Arya's boyfriend and they had been dating for a year. The age gap, where he lived and other issues had caused problems within her family at first

But in the end, things were resolved and the family, with the exception of Sansa who now bullied her, all seemed to accept her relationship with Gendry. At least they didn't vocally oppose it; yet as always, upon being on the receiving end of such bullying, Arya's thoughts turned dark.

She had recently begun to wonder if the taunts were true and if so, why Gendry stayed with her, when he could do so much better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joffrey's gang had gone in search of a new victim and soon found one. Fifteen year old Robin Arryn, a pale skinny boy with brown hair and eyes blushed profusely as he walked to class. He was a cousin to the Starks; his mother, Lysa being the sister of Catelyn. He also had a lifelong illness which was now thankfully more or less under control, thanks to medication.

His father had been an old man, Jon Arryn who had died recently. His mother was quick to remarry, to her childhood sweetheart Peytr Baelish; Robin however did everything he could to ensure he still used his father's last name. Despite his mother's disapproval, he could never like or trust Peytr and despised the thought of any man taking his father's place.

That wasn't the reason for his blushing though, the reason for his blushing was his uniform.

' _Another day wearing this stupid outfit with those stupid shorts.'_ He thought to himself. _'Gods, these shorts are killing me, mum is making a hell out of my life.'_

Unlike all the other boys over fourteen, Robin wore a version of the uniform that had him in shorts rather than trousers, as well as calf-high socks. It had been at his mother's insistence that he still wore shorts to school; she still tended to treat him like a child, despite his age. Yet despite her insistence it made him look good and proper, it just brought him ridicule.

Sure enough, as he walked he could hear the whispers.

' _Urgh, everyone's already talking.'_ He thought as he heard it and felt the eyes on him.

His face went even redder.

"Hey look, Baby Robin is here!" A familiar voice called out.

He froze, fear building up in him as once again, he found Joffrey and his group blocking his path.

Joffrey grinned savagely. "Hey little Robin, nice shorts."

"Awww, look at the baby." A girl in Joffrey's group with curly auburn hair said in a cutesy voice.

Joffrey shook his head. "What are you, five? Guess your mummy still dresses you, huh?"

The other boys laugh at that and one remarked. "Yeah, how sad, his legs are so thin, is he made of straw? Hairless too, he couldn't look less manly if he tried."

Robin blushed even harder and the words burst out. "Shut. Up."

They just laughed even harder at him and he had to fight back tears. He quickly pushed his way past them and ran off, leaving them all still laughing. There was one boy however, who was not laughing, he had witnessed the sad event and truthfully, he was disgusted by the group's behaviour. This boy was also fifteen and like Joffrey had blonde hair and green eyes.

He was Joffrey's younger brother, Tommen Baratheon. Tommen couldn't be more different than Joffrey if he tried, as, like their sister, sixteen year old Myrcella, he was kind, friendly, helpful and always sought the best in everyone.

He shook his head at the antics of his brother and friends.

' _Gods they are so stupid! Urgh; that is just…The nerve.'_ He narrowed his eyes before walking to class as the bell rang. _'Gods, the poor boy hasn't done anything, he doesn't deserve that. So he still wears shorts, so what. Robin seems to be such a nice guy…I wish I could help him.'_

Pondering that, Tommen walked to class; wondering if there was a way to help poor Robin out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a note regarding Arya's reaction, yes I know Arya is a strong person, not one to easily be brought down, but remember she also seems, at times, to be insecure about her appearance. This bullying plays on that and, as was mentioned, has happened before, often, with Arya suffering in silence, it's gradually got to the stage she's starting to believe it. That sort of thing, sadly, does happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, hope you enjoy it.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; well, the wait is over, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, sadly she is. Yeah, he most certainly is and who doesn't :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they're sweet :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Well, I'm back, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The relief in the air was palpable when the final bell rang; students all began getting ready to leave school for the day. Amongst them, three sixteen year olds were busy putting their books and such in their lockers, getting ready to leave. The three students were two boys and girl; the girl's name was Shireen Baratheon, daughter to Stannis Baratheon and his wife Selyse, niece of President Robert Baratheon who was the father of Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen.

The boys were her best friends, Edric Storm, a son of Robert Baratheon's, but now from his wife Cersei; just like Arya's boyfriend Gendry, and Devan Seaworth, son of Davos Seaworth; who was Stannis Baratheon's aide. Both Shireen and Edric had black hair and blue eyes, hair long reaching down to the middle of her back in Shireen's case; inherited from their father's.

Shireen also had her father's square jaw and her mother's prominent ears and pale skin, Edric's had fair skin while Devan had tan skin, messy brown hair and brown eyes. All three were clad in their uniforms; Shireen and Edric neatly, Devan was a little scruffier, his tie loosened and his blazer tied around his waist. Shireen smiled as she joined her friends as they began to finally make their way out of school.

It wasn't easy for her at home; her father usually absent most of the time due to work, her mother was a religious fanatic and seemed to view Shireen as a disappointment. Therefore she cherished the time she could spend with her friends, the people she could be herself with.

As they walked Edric sighed and shook his head.

"Boy, am I glad school is over, the day seemed so long." He remarked.

The others laughed and Devan added. "True; although, did anything interesting happen today?"

Shireen shook her head. "Not really.

"Yeah, same old." Edric added.

"Well, same for me too I guess." Devan said finally.

They began walking to Shireen's house, where they planned to hang out for a while. This still made Shireen feel awkward however; especially since, due to the uniforms, she was the only one showing her legs. Even though it was just a little, as she wore her skirt and her socks at knee length, it was enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

' _How do the boy's stand it?'_ She thought to herself. _'Being around me like this; honestly, even with what little is showing, you can see how fat my legs are.'_

It was sadly a common thought she had; being insecure about her appearance. It wasn't just things like the hard jaw and large ears; the left side of her face was covered with mottled grey dead skin; the scars of a bout of the Greyscale Virus she had contracted as a child. While she survived and could now never contract the fatal adult version of the virus, she was left permanently disfigured.

However she didn't let these thoughts show, not wanting to trouble the boys with her problems and so they continued on their way to her house.

Once they were at Shireen's house, she headed through to the kitchen to fetch them drinks; while the boys went to sit down in the living room. As she was getting the drinks, Shireen bit her lip as her thoughts began going a certain way.

 _How can I tell Devan the truth…He, he looks so, I mean.'_ She quickly shook her head; surprised at herself. _'What is wrong with me, stop that; what am I thinking? We're friends right, nothing more…'_

But that thought didn't help her, if anything, it made her feel more awkward and when she returned with the drinks, she blushed just seeing him. Luckily she was able to hide it behind her hair and as the boys thanked her; she smiled and sat down, pretending everything was fine.

But still she wondered. _'Do I, what if I did feel that way about him? Should I tell him…No, no I can't? I can't do that; what if it damages our friendship; I can't lose him as a friend.'_

She mentally shook herself; trying to get rid of the thoughts before the boys noticed something was bothering her. She smiled and joined in with the boys as they all began talking about school; in particular a history project they had to work on. Yet Shireen found her thoughts drifting away from school work and more towards admiring Devan as she observed him.

She smiled. _'He; he is good-looking. His hair is always so messy, I keep feeling like I want to run my fingers through it. He's also kind and always laughing and cheerful; he makes me laugh too…He's a bit scruffy in the way he dresses but; that just adds to his charm…'_

She shook herself again; she shouldn't be thinking this, not about a friend.

Unbeknownst to Shireen however; Devan was struggling with his thoughts too; especially whenever he looked at her.

' _Wow, Shireen looks nice today…I mean, she always looks nice but…'_ He thought before stopping himself. _'Whoa, what am I doing; should I even be thinking that way, she's my friend.'_

Despite this, he couldn't help but admire her; she may have always dressed in ways that didn't show much skin; but truthfully, Devan didn't really go for that. As far as he was concerned, some modesty was more attractive that blatantly showing off your body. She also always tried to hide the mottled grey skin on the left side of her face, but Devan didn't think it actually looked that bad.

He bit his lip. _'She's always so shy; except when around us, it's like we bring her to life. Yet even with us, there's still some shyness. But she's kind and has a good heart. She suffers because of her mother, but she still continues on. What's not to admire; I could…tell her that; no, not a smart move.'_

He didn't want to start sounding like one of those cheesy romance novels his own mother read. Later, the boys had to head for home, they began to leave.

Shireen smiled and spoke as they left. "I'll see you two later."

They agreed and said their goodbyes before beginning to walk to their homes. As they walked, Devan remained lost in thought, still thinking about the strange stirrings of feelings within him whenever he was around Shireen.

"Devan?" Edric called out; looking at him worriedly.

Devan started at the sound of his friend's voice. "Huh, oh sorry."

"You okay?" Edric asked.

"Yeah, sorry, just…distracted." He replied; thinking to himself. _'Do I really want to risk it, Shireen and I are good friends; if what I suspect I feel is real, but she doesn't feel the same, what if we lose that friendship.'_

He kept this to himself however and Edric was none the wiser.

* * *

At home, Tommen was still pondering the scene he had witnessed in school, the disgraceful actions of his brother and friends.

' _It isn't fair, it isn't right. Robin doesn't deserve to be treated that way._ He thought to himself. _'I wish I could help him somehow…'_

Tommen's thoughts trailed off as he began to think; considering everything he knew about Robin and the bullying and things at school. It was then, slowly, an idea came to him; he was amazed at how simple it was.

 _That's it; of course. They're singling Robin out, because he's the only one, the only boy over fourteen wearing school shorts rather than trousers. Well no more, time for a change. If Robin isn't the only one, they'll likely change their target and I don't mind their words, they mean nothing to me.'_

He knew it was an unusual sort of plan; but he was sure it would work. His main goal was not just to draw the bullying away from Robin; but to perhaps help Robin gain confidence, a little push to help him stand up for himself and maybe, finally, he would no longer have to deal with the problems he faced.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked them, well, here we go, another chapter :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked him and their thoughts, well, wait and see; that is something they will worry about. Glad you like Tommen and his idea :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Tommen knew he'd need to explain things, to talk to someone about his plan; so as to avoid any awkward questioning and to get help. So he headed downstairs and looked for his mother; he knew his father would be working late and his siblings were out. Truthfully, he did not think his father would really be concerned; he knew Myrcella was more than likely to support him and he didn't really care what Joffrey thought.

But he would need his mother's help anyway, in order to get what he needed. He soon found her in the living room; she looked up as he entered and smiled at him.

"Hello Tommen." She greeted him happily.

Tommen grinned back. "Hi mum, uh. I need to talk to about something."

Cersei started at that before biting her lip. "Tommen? What do you…An odd way to say it; are you…?"

"Mum?" He was confused, wondering what she was getting at, what she thought.

Cersei sighed before asking. "What I'm asking is; are you trying to tell me you have a boyfriend now?"

Tommen blushed and shook his head quickly. He wasn't surprised his mother would actually think that. Tommen was indeed homosexual and was in fact out and had been for some time. It wasn't a secret after all.

Still, that wasn't what he had to tell his mother.

"Ah, no mum, I don't have a boyfriend, that isn't what I wanted to say to you." He explained quickly.

Cersei nodded slowly. "I see, then what is it?"

Tommen sighed. "There's; I want to, I need to, go back to wearing school shorts."

There was a pause as she stared at him, clearly confused. "You what…back to shorts?"

"It's to help someone out; I need to go back to wearing shorts in order to help him out." Tommen explained.

"Help out?" Cersei was even more confused.

Tommen explained in a bit more detailed. "A boy my age is being bullied because he still wears shorts to school; the only boy over fourteen wearing them. You know him actually, it's Robin Arryn. People mock him all the time for it and I thought, if I wore shorts too, they'd leave him alone."

"I see, but then they'd start mocking you instead." Cersei replied with a sigh.

Tommen nodded. "I get it mum; but there's more to it. If I'm wearing shorts too; it'll probably help Robin feel more comfortable, he won't be alone anymore."

Cersei sighed sadly; she couldn't fault Tommen's reasoning. "Are you sure this is the best way to help him. I mean, I understand you wanting to help someone; you're like your Uncle Jaime in that regard, always wanting to help others. But Robin needs to man up and stand up for himself; even if it's to his own mother…I fear your idea will baby him."

Tommen bowed his head; this was going to require more explanation.

So he shook his head and tried to explain the other part of his plan.

"I know mum, but perhaps having someone he can relate to will help him get the confidence he needs." Tommen explained. "My goal is to give him a little push; feel confident enough to man up."

Cersei's eyes widened slightly. "Oh…I, I see, you have a good point. Alright then."

Tommen grinned. "Yes, alright, thanks mum."

"So, why exactly are you telling me?" She then asked.

Tommen sat down. "Yeah well; apart from obviously needing to explain things so as to avoid awkward questioning…I also need help, actually getting shorts for school. None of the ones I had before would fit me now."

Cersei laughed at that. "Of course; I should have guessed. So, I guess we're going to have to go shopping then."

Tommen nodded and Cersei stood up.

"Well, no time like the present; let's go."

Tommen smiled and got himself ready before heading out with his mother; ready to buy his new school shorts.

* * *

Arya sighed as she headed to Gendry's apartment; they had planned to hang out after school that day. Yet Arya wasn't feeling her usual happiness or excitement at being with her boyfriend.

Her mind was full of what happened at school. _'What if they are right…I'm, I'll never be beautiful like Sansa; the one all the guys want. What does Gendry even see in me…A scrawny short girl with messy hair, can't dress nicely…a, a long face, like a horse.'_

Out of all the cruel japes about her; that one hurt the most; Horseface. As it felt the most accurate to her; especially in regards to her appearance.

' _Why was I cursed to be like this; to lack my mother's beauty…To be ugly or, just plain?'_ She thought sadly.

In the end however she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing on trying not to draw attention to her worries as she knocked on the door to Gendry's apartment. It did not take Gendry long to answer; Gendry Waters was twenty-one, five years older than Arya, at least a foot taller than her and muscular; he had shaggy thick black hair and blue eyes.

He was good-looking and it was known many girls who saw him were instantly attracted. Yet with Arya it was different, they had been friends first. Then slowly, as time passed, they began to feel a mutual attraction and a year ago, decided to take the plunge and give a relationship a try; now here they were a year later, still dating, thankfully with the difficulties involving her family behind them.

' _But for what; why does he stay with me?'_ She thought forlornly.

Still she smiled in return of his own smile when he greeted her.

"Hey Arry, I'm glad you could make it." He said.

She nodded and entered the apartment.

They began to simply hang out together; watching TV; taking a break every now and then to raid the fridge. It was just the two of them as Gendry's mother Alyssa was out at work. Arya sighed as she thought about that. Gendry and his mother had the misfortune of being poor and therefore stuck in Flea Bottom, the most deprived and crime-ridden slum in King's Landing.

That had certainly been one of the things that coloured her family's view of Gendry initially; but the truth was they were good people, just unlucky.

Arya shook her head as she considered. _'They both work so hard, trying to earn enough money to get out of here, at least live somewhere different. But they're both too proud to accept charity.'_

They wouldn't let others do things like that for them; not even Arya, her family was certain wealthy enough. At the very least, she felt she had to help. So, with help from her parents, Alyssa was able to leave her dangerous job as a waitress in a sleazy bar and instead work in her dream job as a nurse. Gendry meanwhile worked as a mechanic and was comfortable with that job.

Gendry sighed however; worried as he noticed something a little off regarding Arya. She was being unusually quiet and seemed upset about something. He sighed; knowing he wasn't the best with words; sometimes he could be quite clumsy, but Arya always seemed to appreciate his sincerity at least.

Deciding to try and get to the bottom of things he asked.

"You seem worried, is something bothering you Arry?"

She looked at him. "Huh?"

He bit his lip. "Are you alright, you seem a little…upset."

"Why…Why would you want to be with someone like me?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Gendry gasped, startled.

Arya sighed. "I was just thinking; a guy like you, you could have every girl you ever wished at your feet. You could have a much…better looking girlfriend, not a plain one, like me."

"Arry." He gasped again; horrified. "Why would you think that, you are the best in my eyes?!"

But her expression made it clear she didn't believe him.

He tried to reassure her. "C'mon Arry, you know I love _you_ and not some…other girl."

He tried to kiss her but she hesitated, before finally accepting the kiss. As they kissed Gendry found himself fretting.

'" _What is wrong with her' she's never been like this before, quiet maybe. But I've never seen her like this; she's always had some…insecurities about her appearance, but never this bad.'_

They parted from the kiss and Gendry was afraid; afraid of something terrible happening to Arya; if her current mind-set continued.

* * *

End of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Thanks and yeah; glad you like them :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that part and Arya and Gendry.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Tommen smiled gently as he finished getting dressed for school; pulling on school shorts for the first time since he was fourteen.

' _These will do.'_ He thought to himself. _'Feels kinda funny, wearing these again.'_

Shaking his head and smiling he left his room; as he did so, he nearly ran into Joffrey. Joffrey took one look at Tommen and sneered.

"Oh Gods look at you." He remarked. "My fag brother is making an exhibition of himself."

Tommen rolled his eyes. "Ah shut up."

Joffrey laughed. "So little brother; you wanted to be a child again…dressing like a kid. Or maybe you're showing your legs off for the other degenerates, looking for some ass to fuck."

"Grow up Joffrey, you're pathetic." Tommen replied.

Joffrey was about to retort when Myrcella arrived, having overheard everything.

"Tommen's right, it's not any of your business Joffrey." She snapped. "Just leave him alone."

Joffrey laughed and shook his head before walking off. Myrcella smiled gently at Tommen who returned it and they too headed downstairs. They had breakfast; Joffrey looking as if he was just barely restraining himself from making any comment about Tommen's new look in front of their mother.

Myrcella shook her head. _'Joffrey is such an idiot; he's unfair too…All those people he picks on. I can't believe he's decided to add Tommen to that list; just because of him changing back to shorts.'_

She smiled as she thought of that; Tommen had told her exactly why he was making this change. She couldn't deny she was touched; it was a sweet gesture she felt.

Later, at school, the siblings went their separate ways. Tommen went looking for Robin, ready to talk to him and offer his friendship. As he looked around, he finally spotted Robin and paused, noting he wasn't alone. With Robin was two other boys, the three of them were talking casually. One boy was the same age as Tommen, clad in uniform with trousers; this boy had auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

He was seated on a wheelchair and was dressed immaculately and very neat. The other boy was much younger, being around 11, therefore clad in the under fourteen's uniform, which meant shorts only, he too had auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin; only his hair was longer than the other boys and his uniform was untidy, generally scruffy.

' _Oh guess Robin's a bit busy.'_ Tommen thought to himself.

He watched as Robin talked with his cousins, Bran and Rickon Stark; despite Rickon being clad in school shorts too, Robin looked self-conscious about his uniform. While Tommen was friends with Bran and knew Rickon, he didn't want to interrupt their conversation. However at that moment Robin looked up and spotted Tommen, his eyes widened.

Bran and Rickon followed his gaze and saw Tommen too, they both smiled, barely reacting to Tommen's change of attire. Tommen wasn't surprised; he had privately confided in them too, for they had been worried about Robin too.

He approached and Robin seemed to finally find his voice.

"Tommen?"

He grinned and nodded. "Hey Robin."

Robin bit his lip, looking awkwardly to his cousins for help, but Bran and Rickon just smiled. Robin sighed and then said the first thing that came to mind, as he was still surprised by it; here he was, no longer the only boy over fourteen wearing school shorts.

"Why…why are you wearing those?" He stammered.

Tommen smiled. "Thought it would be a nice change…plus…"

He decided to be somewhat honest.

"It's not exactly fair that you have to be the only boy above fourteen wearing them, so why not?"

Robin started at that. "You…Wow."

Tommen nodded and Robin realized he meant it; he was trying to help him, not only that, Tommen Baratheon of all people, was talking to him and seemed interested in becoming friends with him.

"Thanks…" He gasped.

Tommen grinned as Bran and Rickon excused themselves, heading for class. Tommen and Robin had the same class so they headed to it together. Tommen bit his lip as he began to feel strange.

' _What is happening to me?'_ He wondered as he observed Robin. _'He looks so, soft…fragile. It's kinda sweet, I feel like I wanna, protect him and…'_

He shook his head, confused by his thoughts.

Robin however was thinking similarly as he shyly glanced at Tommen's now exposed legs. _'He's so fit; healthy, his legs look so strong, not like mine…pale pathetic sticks; I wish mine were like his. I wish I could be like him…strong, healthy.'_

He blushed as he thought that but continued to make casual conversation with Tommen; finding himself wanting, more and more, to become friends with the boy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in class, Shireen sat next to Edric and sighed; it was yet another day. Devan was seated a couple of rows ahead of them. Class hadn't even started yet and she was already bored; however she suddenly noticed something which caught her attention. There was a girl, the same age as her and the boys, with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She was reasonably pretty; certainly Shireen felt the girl was prettier than her.

' _Isn't that Marissa Frey; Amerei's sister; what is she…'_ She thought to herself, before remembering and tensing. _'Oh no.'_

She remembered that, for some time now, Marissa had been nursing a crush on Devan. Devan looked up and tensed when he saw her; especially since Marissa was wearing her skirt shorter than regulation length, her shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing cleavage and Shireen sucked in a breath as her position meant she could see Marissa was naked under her skirt.

"Hi Devan…" Marissa greeted him with a flirtatious tone.

"Oh, hey." He replied; missing her tone.

Marissa smiled and Shireen glared, suddenly feeling angry.

 _'Damn, that Marissa must have taken lessons from her sister Amerei, look at her going commando at Devan!'_ She thought to herself; before catching herself; horrified. _'Gods! What have I just thought?! That's horrible! Especially when Amerei tries her best to change, out of love!'_

She was even more startled by the fact she had such thoughts in the first place. Eventually Marissa returned to her seat, pouting. Devan looked red in the face, but shook his head.

Shireen bit her lip. _'She…flirted with him, but Devan didn't…Gods; the way I was just thinking. That's more than a friend.'_

She sighed; suddenly feeling awkward. Now she was certain; she knew with certainty that she loved Devan Seaworth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like him. Well, she did feel bad for thinking it remember, she's jealous and not thinking clearly, so she didn't mean it.  
wazzup11: Well; he has people to help him, including one he can relate to now and yeah, she is, oh dear.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Catelyn Stark sat worriedly in the living room of her family's house. She was worrying about her children; two of them specifically. She bit her lip; knowing she had to talk about her worries soon; before she lost her mind. She looked up at her husband, Eddard Stark, as he entered the room. They had been married twenty-one years; they knew each other so well. As a result; Eddard could instantly see his wife was troubled.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

She sighed and made up her mind. "Ned, I'm worried, about Bran and Arya."

Ned sat down; pondering as he too had noticed something seemed off about those two.

Cat continued. "They're so quiet lately, they don't seem themselves. Even Arya, she's usually quiet, but never this quiet and…I don't think she's sleeping well."

"I've noticed it too; Cat." He told her. "I just; wasn't sure how to approach them."

"Arya, what if she's having trouble, with her boyfriend?" Catelyn wondered aloud.

Eddard shook his head however. "I doubt it Cat; if Gendry tried to give Arya trouble; it'd be him I'd be more worried about."

Catelyn sighed. "That's true; she'd not stand for it; it must something else. Bran on the other hand; he's at that age."  
Ned sighed; Cat was right, Bran was certainly old enough that'd he would start noticing girls; maybe that was what was troubling him.

"We should talk to them, try to help." He said at last. "I'll talk to Arya; you can see if you can convince Bran to tell you what's going on."

Catelyn smiled and nodded and they headed upstairs.

* * *

Catelyn knocked on the door and entered Bran's room. Her son was in the middle of a video game; sitting on the edge of his bed. His wheelchair was situated next to the bed; seeing it reminded Cat of that sad time when the family had been told of Bran's accident; how he'd never walk again. It had taken a long time for them to come to terms with it; Bran especially.

' _He seems fine with it now; but underneath, there's something, something he holds back.'_ She thought sadly.

Bran looked up as she entered and smiled. "Hi mum."

She managed a small smile. "Hello Bran; can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He replied; pausing his game.

She thought for a moment, trying to think how to word what she wanted to say.

Finally she spoke. "So um, your father and I were talking and, we're worried, you've been acting strange lately."

"Strange?"

She nodded. "You seem rather, withdrawn, quiet."

Bran bit his lip; his face suddenly going red. "I…it's nothing mum, I'm fine."

Catelyn shook her head and Bran sighed; realizing she wasn't fooled.

"Bran, what is going on?" She asked carefully.

Bran shook his head. "Mum, I said everything's…"

"Bran." She said softly. "I'm your mother; I'm always ready to listen to any problems you may have."

Bran sighed again and slowly shook his head. Finally he seemed to give in.

Shaking his head he cleared his throat before announcing.

"Well, mum, truth is, there's…there's a girl. But I…I just…" He stammered.

Catelyn bit her lip as she realized she was right; Bran's issues were being caused by a girl. But it was clear there was more than that troubling him.

"Yes?" She encouraged him gently; needing to hear more.

Bran bowed his head sadly. "I don't know if she'd…like me…I mean, surely she'd prefer someone; whole."

Catelyn was even more confused by this. "I'm sorry?"

"Why would any girl be interested in me…a cripple?" Bran replied at last; gesturing to his wheelchair.

Catelyn shook her head; she should have guessed it would be this. While mostly having come to terms with it, Bran still struggled in certain ways with being in a wheelchair, the thought of romance clearly being one of them.

"Why should it matter that you're paralyzed Bran?" She asked gently; deciding to try and help him see; to encourage him. "You don't fall in love with a body Bran, you may find it attractive, but it's a person's soul you fall in love with. If the girl can't love you for being you, is she truly worthy."

Bran reacted immediately. "Meera would never be that shallow."

"Meera, Meera Reed?" Catelyn gasped in surprise.

Bran's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. He had just admitted his crush in front of his mother. Catelyn knew Meera; she was the twenty year old daughter and eldest child of Ned's good friend, Howland Reed and Howland's wife Jyana. Bran was good friends with her and her brother Jojen, now it seemed Bran felt something more than friendship for Meera.

Bran nodded. "Yeah; it's Meera."

Catelyn smiled gently. "I see, well Bran, Meera's a great girl, we both know her very well. She wouldn't judge you for being in a wheelchair. If she cared about you, you could be stuck in a bed and she'd still stick by you. Just, be honest, ask her...At worst, you risk her wanting to be just friends, wouldn't you rather have that, than close yourself off like this and maybe find yourself avoiding her, trying not to see her again."

"I…you're right mum." Bran remarked; smiling. "Thank you."

Catelyn nodded and hugged her son; relieved that she was able to hopefully help and encourage Bran and resolve these issues. Bran certainly felt better about the whole thing now and decided, following school tomorrow; he'd go around to the Reeds and talk to Meera and hope for the best.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ned knocked on Arya's door.

"Arya; it's me." He announced.

There was a brief silence before Arya relied. "Come in dad."

Ned entered the room and was instantly worried; the curtains were still drawn, Arya was lying on her bed; just staring at the ceiling. Her expression was downcast and she was clearly upset about something.

"Your mother and I are worried Arya; you've been very quiet lately." He explained.

"Oh…It; it's nothing dad." She replied at once.

Ned at once was assailed with a sense of deja-vu; this was exactly how his sister Lyanna had acted; during the time she had begun having secret feelings for Rhaegar Targaryen. This had led to a massive mess, family arguments and worse; eventually it culminated in the very messy birth of Jon Snow, Lyanna and Rhaegar's son; and sadly, Lyanna's death.

"You're lying." He said gently; afraid of his daughter going the same way as her aunt.

"Dad I..."

Ned shook his head. "Please Arya, you're being secretive and that scares me, it reminds me of my sister, I would rather you talk to me, than be like her. I don't want to lose you the same way."

Arya shook her head; laughing mirthlessly. "Don't worry dad, you won't lose me that way, there's no way two men would fight over me. Lyanna was beautiful, I'm not."

It wasn't the words; it was the matter of fact way she said it that was like a dagger to Ned's heart.

He shook his head; shocked and horrified at what he had just heard.

"Arya, why would you…?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just leave it dad, it's true anyway."

He narrowed his eyes. _'How dare they, how dare they speak of my daughter that way?!'_

He needed to convince Arya however; he knew that wouldn't be easy. He realized how to do it; despite the pain it would cause him. He gently pulled out the picture he kept in his wallet, along with all the pictures of his family members.

"Arya…" He began.

She sat up, glaring. "It's true dad."

He shook his head. "No it's not; here, you need to see this."

He showed the picture to Arya; Arya looked at it; confused, then he explained.

"This was taken years ago; when Lyanna was sixteen."

' _My age…'_ Arya noted; eyes widened as she realized. _'She is beautiful; but then, how…she…'_

Finally her thoughts took form, as words. "Gods…she does look like me; or, I look like her."

Ned smiled and nodded; Arya was still stunned; but it slowly dawned on her. If that was the case, then all those comments; all those taunts about her being ugly. They couldn't be true; she still doubted she was beautiful; but she certainly wasn't ugly, of that she was certain.

She made up her mind and explained.

"Okay dad; truthfully; I've…I've been, being bullied, people have been, calling me names." She admitted. "They've been calling me, Horseface, Ugly, Underfoot…so many…"

Ned tensed, glaring; Arya continued. "It happened so often, I guess I...started to believe it and felt like, like Gendry could do better, that I wasn't worthy of anyone."

"Who said this to you?" He asked darkly.

Arya shook her head. "I…You won't believe me."

"Arya please." He pleaded. "Why would you think that?"

"You never do, at least, not when it comes to…Sansa's one of them dad, I thought you'd just side with her, as usual." She said at last. "Sansa, Jeyne Poole; Beth Cassel; Joffrey…"

Ned was shocked and horrified by this; especially the news about Sansa. Not to mention Arya's feeling that they wouldn't believe her; he was certainly angrier than ever now, especially at his eldest daughter.

He hugged Arya however; focusing on calming her first. "Oh Arya; I'm so sorry about this. I promise; we will sort this out. Oh and don't listen to them, they're wrong. You are beautiful; Gendry loves you and you both deserve each other."

Arya smiled and nodded; feeling a little better.

* * *

Back downstairs; Ned met up with Cat in the living room.

"Cat?"

She smiled gently. "Bran is fine; it turns out he…had a crush on Meera Reed; but was afraid she wouldn't like him, because he's in a wheelchair, but I've spoken to him and things seem okay now."

Ned nodded; relieved for his son; but then sighed. "I wish it was so simple, regarding Arya."

"What…What happened?" She asked worriedly."

So he explained to her, revealing what Arya had told him; by the end Catelyn was horrified; covering her mouth with her hand, gasping in shock.

"Gods, that's…how could Sansa even…?" She stammered.

Ned sighed. "We need to fix this; call Sansa down…I need to call Vayon and Rodrik. They need to have a talk with their daughters."

Catelyn nodded and did so while Ned picked up the phone. Sansa came downstairs when called, looking confused; her confusion only grew as she overheard her father talking first to Jeyne's father, then to Beth's. She sat down and waited; finally her parents turned to face her.

"We need to talk Sansa." Her mother said at once.

Sansa had a bad feeling about this; a feeling confirmed when her father spoke.

"It's about Arya…We've just heard that you and some friends have been…bullying her."

Sansa froze, terrified; as finally, after so long, she had been caught.

She shook her head; she had to stop this, before everything unravelled.

"I…That's not; she…"

Her father glared at her however, making her stop. "What's come over you?"

Her mother even added her own words. "Do you realize what you were doing; how your actions hurt her? How would you feel if someone said things like that to you?"

"I'd brush it off, because I know it isn't true. If Arya can't do that, then maybe she admits it to herself, she needs to change." Sansa replied indignantly.

Ned glared angrily however. "No Sansa, Arya doesn't need to change, because some people are acting foolish. She doesn't have to change who she is because you don't find it pleasing."

Sansa tried to protest; but her father cut across her.

"You'll apologize to her, and if someone is making you say these things about her, you'll stop hanging around them." He told her severely.

Her mother even agreed and scared her with her words. "Your father is right; this does not give you the right to be a bully."

She flinched at that. "It; it was just...harmless words."

"Not to her." Her father remarked angrily.

Her mother narrowed her eyes and added. "Also, I'm curious as to why this got worse, when you started dating Robert's boy."

Sansa stayed silent at that; her mother shook her head and then; to Sansa's shock; gave her a serious ultimatum.

"Well, enough, this stops now and you will apologize to your sister, properly."

Sansa nodded; suddenly feeling miserable.

* * *

Arya sat up; surprised when the door to her room opened. She tensed, biting her lip when she saw her mother approaching.

' _Mum knows now, she doesn't believe me…Sansa convinced her somehow…'_ She thought.

But then her mother spoke; proving her wrong. "Your father told me what you said; I'm sorry Arya, I wish I'd spoken to you sooner, done something sooner."

To say Arya was shocked was an understatement; she thought her mother would take Sansa's side as usual.

Catelyn smiled gently and sat down on the edge of bed, next to Arya. "We've spoken to Sansa and made it clear; we won't stand for behaviour like that and she will apologize to you."

Somehow, Arya doubted that second part; but was relieved her parents believed her and were willing to do something about the bullying. Still smiling, Catelyn hugged Arya tightly, Arya still felt a little uncertain but returned the hug; awkwardly.

"Oh Arya, stop holding it back." Catelyn said sadly. "Yes, you're strong, but…but that doesn't mean you're invincible. I know those comments hurt you, just let it out, you'll feel better."

Arya finally gave in and tightened her hug, as the tears finally fell. Catelyn held her close and comforted her as finally Arya let out all the pain and sadness. Outside the room, through the gap in the doorframe, Sansa witnessed this and felt even worse.

' _Gods, how could I have been so horrible…Arya; she could have…what have I done?'_ She thought to herself.

She turned away; guilt consuming her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, in a way she is, yup, she's finally getting some help.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked their talks; yup, well, we can only wait and see the effects.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yup, she did, well, things aren't over yet, there will still be some issues, read on and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sansa bit her lip, shifting awkwardly in her seat at the breakfast table; it was just her and Arya at the table. Their parents were busy getting ready for work; Bran and Rickon were up in their rooms getting ready for school, having already finished their breakfast.

Arya was ignoring her, glaring as she ate; unlike Sansa who was already dressed for school, Arya was still in her pyjamas. Sansa couldn't shake the nagging guilt she had felt since yesterday, from when her parents lectured her for bullying Arya to the incident she had witnessed last evening, when she had seen Arya crying.

Despite this words failed her and the only thing she could think to say was. "You…look nice today Arya."

"Save it, liar." Arya shot back tonelessly.

"I'm not." Sansa said nervously. "You look nice."

Arya narrowed her eyes and shook her head before finishing her breakfast.

She stood up. "I don't know what your game is Sansa, but I'm not falling for it."

With that she turned and left, heading upstairs. Once back in her room she removed her pyjamas and pulled out fresh underwear and her uniform. As she got dressed she began thinking to herself.

' _What is with Sansa…?'_ She thought to herself. _'She…something in the way she acted, it's like, something is holding her back. I can feel it, she wants to mean it, but she can't.'_

She shook her head and continued getting dressed.

* * *

Arya sighed as she found herself walking through school again.

She was bracing herself. _'Here we go again, I'll probably be bullied by the others again. I don't know about Sansa though, something's happened to her, but what?'_

She had to admit, she was confused, but none the less, the continued onwards.

"Arya!"

She started, she recognized the voice, but it lacked the taunted edge it had yesterday. She turned; eyes wide with surprise, and saw Beth rushing up to her; the girl looked close to tears.

"Arya I…I'm so sorry." She burst out.

Arya blinked in surprise. "Huh…Beth?"

Beth shifted awkwardly before finally speaking. "I…I'd like to apologize, I…I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I…I get it if you don't…"

Arya sighed; she might have guessed. After admitting the truth, no doubt her family had made some calls, one of them to Rodrik Cassel no doubt.

"Beth." She said at once, stopping her from rambling on. "It's okay, I understand. You weren't the worst; I know you just…wanted to fit in with them. But sometimes, it isn't worth it."

Beth sighed but Arya continued. "It's alright, I accept your apology."

"Thank you." Beth gasped in relief.

Arya smiled, happy that at least one thing had been resolved.

* * *

Sansa sighed as she sat in the school cafeteria with Joffrey; it was just the two of them at the table. Joffrey turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on Sansa?" He asked. "I've seen you, with your ugly sister. Why are you even associating with her, except to put her in her place?"

Sansa looked around frantically as the words came out unbidden. "Quiet."

Joffrey glared at her. "What was that?"

She froze and began to stammer.

"I…I just; my parents know, they know about what I've been doing to Arya and they…"

Joffrey scoffed but she continued. "They'll find out, that we're both responsible, that you encouraged me and then, we'll both be in serious trouble."

"Oh please…You can't leave me Sansa." He replied; clearly reading her words as an attempt to get away from him.

Sansa shook her head. "But…"

"Do you want to the child to be fatherless, to be a single parent?" He asked aggressively.

Sansa froze, terrified. It was her dark secret; she was pregnant with Joffrey's baby. He was right; she couldn't do anything; she couldn't bear the terror and judgement of being a single parent.

Joffrey smirked. "Good; you understand."

"Yes, of course." She said sadly, defeated.

Satisfied Joffrey stood up, Sansa opted to stay. He simply rolled his eyes and left, deciding to look for his first victim of the day. He truly hoped to come across the ugly Stark girl; to put her back in her place. But truthfully, he'd take anyone; so long as he had the satisfaction of proving himself better as usual.

He grinned as he immediately spotted potential victims upon leaving the cafeteria. Tommen and Robin; both walking to their first class. He sneered at them.

' _How pathetic is that, both of them looking so ridiculous, wearing those little kiddie school shorts.'_ He thought to himself. _'Then again, Robin's always been a little baby, letting his mummy dress him. Tommen's got an excuse too, showing himself off for the other degenerates. Wonder if he's trying to get with 'Chicken Legs' Arryn; is he even a fag too?'_

He smirked and approached them. "Well, well, if it isn't the short-shorts bros. My fag brother and little shorts baby mate?"

Robin blushed and looked away, Tommen glared at him however.

"What's wrong?" Joffrey continued to taunt. "Have I interrupted my fag bro in his attempt to find a fuck buddy?"

Tommen glowered and spoke through gritted teeth. "Shut. Up."

He laughed. "Aww, little Tommen…"

"Shut up, you hairless baby." Tommen snapped.

It was Joffrey's turn to glower; the heat rising to his face as Tommen reminded him of his little condition. Apart from the top of his head, eyebrows and eyelashes, Joffrey had absolutely no body hair. He turned and stormed away, Tommen laughed and Robin smiled.

Although he was confused. "Why exactly did Joffrey call you…that?"

Tommen shrugged. "Because he's homophobic."

"Well, yeah but…are you?" Robin asked.

Tommen nodded. "Yeah; I am; I thought everyone knew, I came out last year."

Robin bit his lip. "I; I guess I missed that; but well; it's good that you're…"

Tommen smiled and Robin stopped; realizing he was waffling. Tommen knew that Robin still accepted him and was happy to be friends with him, they continued to their class.

* * *

Elsewhere; Sansa had met up with Jeyne outside their first class.

She sighed. "I should apologize to her."

Jeyne turned to her; clearly having not paid attention. "Hmmm?"

"Arya." Sansa explained; exasperated. "I should really apologize to her."

"Didn't you already?" Jeyne asked.

Sansa shook her head. "Not yet, not in a way she'd believe me."

Jeyne nodded. "Uh-huh…"

"You should too." Sansa pointed out.

She knew Jeyne hadn't apologized to Arya yet either; despite her father having no doubt given her a severe lecture, like her own parents had.

"Hmmmm?" Jeyne said again; her mind having wandered once more.

Sansa bit back a groan; frustrated at Jeyne's lack of attention.

"Really, we went too far, you should apologize to her too."

Jeyne's eyes widened before she nodded. "Oh, yeah, sure…I will, yeah."

However she then looked around and leaned in close to Sansa and asked.

"Say, is it true, is Theon really single again, do you think I'll have a chance?"

This time Sansa did groan. "You're hopeless…Yes, now will you focus, please?"

But then the bell rang and Sansa had to leave things alone, as class began.

* * *

Finally, when school ended; Bran smiled to himself as he left his last class. His friend Jojen Reed; younger brother to Meera; his crush; was with him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come around." Jojen said. "Meera and I haven't really seen you in a while, I've only seen you at school."

Bran smiled, praying he wasn't blushing. "S-sounds good, sure, I'll come around; I'm sorry about that; I kept meaning to come around but things came up."

Jojen nodded and together they began leaving school, heading for the Reeds house.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Yes, well, Joffrey is using that as leverage clearly, leaving her in a tight spot.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's not easy for her; it leaves her in a tight spot too, given her parents warnings.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, that's Jeyne :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the girls and Jeyne's crush :) Glad you liked that bit too :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it. That's cool.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Bran smiled to himself as he wheeled himself along; Jojen walked alongside him, both of them, both of them heading for the Reed's home. Jojen looked over at Bran and nodded.

"So, how was your day Bran?" He asked casually.

Bran grinned and shrugged. "It wasn't too bad; everything was, same as always I suppose."

Jojen nodded; he had been concerned for his friend as he had noticed Bran becoming quieter and strangely nervous at times.

' _It was as if something was bothering him and he was too…afraid to talk about it.'_ He thought to himself. _'But he seems better now; happier.'_

He decided to approach the matter delicately. "Are you sure nothing's happened, Bran you have been a little…"

Bran laughed softly. "I know what you're gonna say Jojen. I'm fine, don't worry. I…I had a bit of a talk yesterday with my mum. There was something on my mind, troubling me; but she helped me figure things out."

Jojen smiled.

"That's good; well, so long as it helps you out." Jojen replied.

Bran nodded and they continued onwards, soon reaching the Reed's house. Jojen bit his lip as he observed the driveway.

"Hmmm, guess mum and dad are away out somewhere." He remarked. "Meera's still in though, that's her car."

Bran nodded, smiling; he had hoped to find Meera here after all.

They made their way up to the door; entering the house. They found Meera in the kitchen, seated at the table, a mug of tea on the table, as well as her laptop. She was typing on it; working on something for college no doubt.

Jojen was fifteen like Bran, Meera meanwhile was twenty, yet both of them were somewhat shorter than average, slender with messy brown hair, Meera's reaching to her shoulders, they both also had moss green eyes. Meera wasn't your typically beautiful girl, there had been comments regarding her, mostly about her being flat-chested and 'too boyish'.

But for Bran, that wasn't the case and something like being flat-chested didn't bother him.

"Hey guys." She greeted them with a smile.

They both smiled and returned her greeting. Bran felt his face heat up and prayed he wasn't actually blushing. Now that he was closer to Meera; he began to have his doubts again.

' _She's beautiful; so perfect and kind, funny…She's the one who really helped cheer me up. Made me feel like a person again after the accident.'_ He thought to himself. _'But even so; that's not, she wouldn't feel the same…No, remember what mum said; I can do this. I can do this.'_

He composed himself; moving his wheelchair next to the kitchen table.

Jojen smiled gently. "Well, I better go and get changed; I'll be right back guys."

They nodded and Jojen headed upstairs.

Silence reigned and Bran shifted uncomfortably in his wheelchair. Now it was just him and Meera, he could feel the nervousness returning at full strength. He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come out.

He closed his mouth again and tried to act calmly. He had to think how best to approach this, but quickly. It would be harder to do so after all when Jojen returned.

"Are you alright?" Meera asked suddenly. "You look kinda worried."

Bran felt his face heating up again and quickly shook his head. "I'm, I'm fine; it's nothing."

Meera sighed. "Bran, you can tell me anything you know. Tell me, how you truly are, you seem under the weather these days, can I help?"

"I just…Well, there's, there's this girl I like." He finally admitted, blushing furiously. "But, I'm not sure if she'd like me; since I'm, well…"

He gestured down to his wheelchair sadly.

Meera sighed and shook her head. "Seriously Bran, if this girl is, well, even half as good a person as you are, she'd love you no matter what."

Bran looked unconvinced so she added.

"You know, I don't mind your wheelchair, you are you, not a piece of metal…" She paused before sighing and then adding, with a shy smile. "If it was me, I know I would."

"Would you?" Bran replied surprised.

Meera rolled her eyes; noting he wasn't quite getting it. "I would…and I do."

Bran gasped. "You…You're joking?"

"No, I'm not." She replied with a grin.

Bran looked amazed and then, his heart soared as, to prove her point, Meera leaned over and kissed him, a kiss he happily returned.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tommen was surprised; he was heading to the gym for his usual after school workout. Yet to his surprise, Robin had asked to come along, to join him.

"You sure of this, Robin?" He asked; a little worried.

Robin grinned. "I'll be fine, I wanna do this; I wanna try and get strong, like you. Sports can do me good."

Tommen sighed but agreed and smiled. They headed into the gym and got changed into simple shorts and T-shirts and headed out to the gym itself.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Tommen remarked.

Robin nodded. "It's alright, I'll manage."

Tommen nodded and helped Robin with a few warm up stretches before they got to work, started with the treadmills. Things seemed to be going well, and Tommen started to relax; until suddenly, about five minutes in, Robin coughed. Tommen stopped his treadmill and turned to Robin.

"Robin…" He began, worried.

Robin looked paler than usual, but shook his head. However, before he could say anything he suddenly began coughing. Realizing he was having an attack; Tommen acted quickly and stopped the treadmill and got Robin off it. Robin continued to cough and even began to tremble violently.

Tommen quickly searched Robin's pockets and pulled out his inhaler; then helped Robin take it. Slowly Robin managed to get his breathing back under control; his body stopped trembling.

"Is everything alright, should I…?" One of the staff said as they approached.

Robin shook his head. "I'll; I'll be alright, thank you."

The staff member looked hesitant, worried, but left. Tommen turned to Robin.

"Gods, you scared me." Tommen said.

Robin smiled gently. "Sorry I…"

Tommen shook his head and smiled. "It's fine; we'll figure something out, okay. We'll find some fitness exercises that you can do."

Robin ginned and nodded and let Tommen help him up, glad to have him now as a friend.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it was rather sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, Bran is finally able to speak his heart and is rewarded :) Glad you liked Tommen and Robin too.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Catelyn sighed as she sat down in the living room; she had been worried about Arya, given all she heard previously. But to her relief, when she came home from work, she had found that there had been no real bullying issues for Arya today. Sansa's apology seemed to lack substance, yet she seemed rather distressed.

' _Something is going on, but what?'_ She thought to herself. _'I just wish Sansa could talk about it; maybe then, she'll be able to give Arya a proper apology…At least she's stopped tormenting Arya.'_

She shook her head; despite dealing with the girls who had been tormenting Arya, Arya was still not quite happy.

Catelyn thought sadly on that. _'She's taken such a blow to her confidence; this won't be easy for her to recover from.'_

She still couldn't believe that her youngest daughter had been treated this way; she was sickened by the behaviour of those bullies, especially since one of them was her eldest daughter. She wished there was something she could do; but after so long favouring Sansa, things weren't close enough between her and Arya for her to do so.

She sighed again. _'Gendry is doing what he can; but I can't help but feel that what Arya needs is a…female perspective, to help her recover.'_

Even as she thought that she heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

When she opened the door she saw it was Bran, he wasn't alone either; Meera Reed was with him, both of them were smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Stark." Meera greeted her.

Catelyn smiled. "Hello Meera, Bran."

Bran nodded. "Hey mum."

They entered the house, Catelyn closed the door. There was a brief pause before Meera spoke up again.

"Well I um, I…I heard about Arya." She said.

"Oh?" Catelyn replied; worried.

Meera nodded. "Yeah; I'd, I'd like to talk to her; I think I may be able to help."

That immediately perked Catelyn up. "Oh, please do."

Meera smiled and nodded before heading upstairs; Catelyn and Bran headed through to the living room.

She noticed something. _'Bran's a lot happier now, I wonder. Did he…?'_

She bit her lip, recalling the conversation she had with Bran on the same day she discovered Arya was being bullied. Bran had problems too, but she had encouraged him. He certainly looked a lot better.

She was hopeful. "So, Bran, I was wondering, did you talk Meera?"

"Yeah; I…I told her, about how I felt." He explained. "She; she felt the same."

Catelyn gasped. "She did?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she, she loves me too."

Catelyn smiled and hugged her son, happy for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arya was in her room, she was seated on her bed, while she noting things seemed a little better at school; she still felt terrible.

' _It's still; despite what they said, I still don't feel…'_ She thought sadly.

Glancing over at the mirror she shook her head; she still couldn't bring herself to look at it properly. Still too unhappy with what she saw; she was jolted out of her thoughts by a knock at the door however.

"Come in." She said; standing up.

The door opened and to her surprise; it was Meera Reed who came in.

"Meera?"

The older girl grinned. "Hey Arya."

Arya was confused; wondering why she was here. Meera got right to the point.

"I um, I heard about your…recent troubles." She explained."

"Yeah?" Arya replied, suddenly feeling awkward; she knew only one person could have told her too. _'I swear Bran; I will get you for this.'_

Meera nodded and Arya sighed. "I um…"

Meera shook her head however and smiled. "Listen, I know how it feels; I was teased and bullied because of how I looked…If you ever need a friendly ear, I'm here."

Arya started at that but then smiled; realizing that Meera understood her. She should have guessed; she knew after all that Meera certainly wasn't traditionally beautiful. She grinned and happily accepted Meera's hug.

"Thanks." She said at last; then, curious, knowing it would help her, decided to ask. "Say, when did you, when did you realize it didn't matter what people said? When did you know that just because someone called you ugly didn't mean it was true?"

Meera smiled. "One day, I looked at myself in a mirror and I told myself I wasn't that bad. I kept saying it every day and I came to believe it. You can too. And you won't be lying. You are pretty."

Arya laughed at that and then sighed happily.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said softly.

Meera nodded and Arya smiled; feeling somewhat better now.

Later on; Arya was surprised by another knock at the door. Confused she stood up.

"Come in?" She called out.

The door opened and a stunningly pretty girl of sixteen entered, she had long curly blonde hair and green eyes, as well as lightly tanned skin. It was Myrcella Baratheon, her oldest brother Robb's girlfriend.

"Hi." She greeted Arya cheerfully.

Arya was surprised; not expected this visit at all. "Hey Myrcella, um, what's up?"

Myrcella sighed and shook her head. "I've heard about what happened to you; it's just terrible!"

Arya sighed and nodded; guessing Myrcella would easily have been able to find out, given that Joffrey was her brother.

"Listen; I was wondering, if you'd like to go shopping." Myrcella remarked.

Arya blinked at that. "Shopping, why?"

"Sometimes, to feel better, you need some changes." Myrcella explained. "Changes that _you_ approve of, not ones imposed on you. I know some pretty cool stores nearby that have clothes you'd love."

Arya bit her lip. "I don't know."

"C'mon, it might be fun." Myrcella replied with a soft smile.

Arya sighed and gave in; getting herself ready and following Myrcella out, deciding to give things a chance.

* * *

Later, Arya was back in her room, checking the mirror and grinning. She didn't mind what she saw this time. She noted that Myrcella had been right; while not the kind of girl to go crazy over shopping, Arya had enjoyed herself. Myrcella was great company and they had found clothes that Arya certainly approved of. This included the clothes she was currently wearing, trying them out.

A pair of black skinny jeans which accented her legs, she no longer viewed them as being too skinny, a grey long sleeved T-shirt and a pair of silver flats. While certain a little different from her usual style, it still suited her and she certainly thought it looked good. She left her room and headed downstairs, deciding to see what was for dinner.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it and was surprised when she saw Gendry standing there. He was dressed up well too I blue jeans, a white casual shirt and white baskets.

"Gendry?"

He smiled; eyes wide. "Hey Arry, wow, you…you look incredible."

She actually felt herself blush at that. "Oh, thanks. Why are you here by the way?"

"Oh yeah." Gendry gasped, remembering. "I thought I'd come and ask if you wanted to go on a surprise date tonight."

Arya gasped at that, before grinning. "Wow, I…sure."

Gendry grinned and kissed her; she eagerly returned the kiss and, after calling out to her parents, telling them where she was going, she headed out with Gendry for the date.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, they are.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Well, those girls are the ones who can offer the most help; and they heard about it from those who would know, so it's only natural they'd help.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: That's fine, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Robin sighed as he stood in his room at home. He was looking in the mirror in dismay; having changed out of his school uniform. But it sadly wasn't an improvement as he still felt ridiculous, the clothes he had on were a pair of light blue short trousers, a white button up shirt, light blue blazer, light blue knee length socks and brown T-bar sandals. In a way, he felt it was worse than his school uniform.

' _I look stupid.'_ He thought; equal parts sad and angry. _'Even at home I'm not spared, I wear shorts; I look like a little child.'_

He grit his teeth, struggling to remain calm; he knew he couldn't afford to lose his temper or that might bring on another fit.

He took strength the only way he knew how. _'Still Tommen doesn't care how I look; he still wants to be friends. I guess, I guess I can stand it, knowing he's got my back.'_

Still; he knew he couldn't go on like this; he needed to stand up for himself, to make his mother see.

As if on cue, Lysa called upstairs. "Robin honey, it's dinner time!"

He prepared himself; he figured this might be a good chance to do so. Taking one last dismayed glance in the mirror; he turned and left the room, heading downstairs for dinner.

He entered the dining room, his mother and step-father were already seated. As usual, Petyr merely nodded in his direction; nothing else. He seemed to have finally accepted Robin would never accept him, so made no further effort to force the issue. Lysa looked up at her son and beamed happily.

Robin fought back a sigh as he sat down. _'Honestly, I feel like I'm being babied.'_

Dinner then began, they all ate, Robin could feel himself blushing furiously as he felt totally humiliated.

' _Gods.'_ He thought angrily.

Unfortunately, his emotions must have shown on his face as his mother turned to him.

"Robin, is something wrong?" She asked, sounding worried.

He sighed; now or never. "Actually, yes mum, there is."

He saw her eyes widen in panic, but quickly explained.

"I just…I love ridiculous, I'm far too old for shorts." He said quickly.

Lysa however shook her head, smiling. "Oh come now, none of that. You're look lovely, a real cute gentleman."

Robin groaned "Cute, honestly."

"Lysa, Honey, you know I don't wish to interfere in your ways of raising your son." Petyr said suddenly. "But he does have a point. He is a teenager now. He's becoming a man."

Lysa gaped "Petyr! He's my baby!"

Petyr shook his head "Even at 50, he'll still be your baby. Clothes won't change that and besides, you and I can have a baby of our own for you to dress up as you please."

Lysa nearly choked on her drink at that.

There was stunned silence, Robin was amazed at what had just occurred.

' _Petyr is…on my side?'_ He thought to himself; unable to believe it.

Lysa finally composed herself, staring in amazement at her husband.

"Petyr, oh, Petyr, you mean that?" She gasped; eyes shining.

Petyr nodded, a small smile on his face. "Indeed."

Robin smiled too, the thought didn't seem that bad. "I'd love a sibling to be honest. You deserve to have a baby by the man you love, Mom."

Lysa laughed and smiled. Robin inwardly sighed. He had lost this argument sadly; but at least things weren't a total loss; he knew at least someone else didn't put him down for his childish clothing. That was something at least.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shireen's house, Shireen bit her lip as she stood nearby, listening in. Devan had come over and was talking to her mother. He had called her saying his siblings and some friends were going out and he wanted to invite her along.

She just hoped he'd be able to convince her mother, no easy task. Selyse Baratheon was after all, not the most loving of mothers at the best of times. But ever since she had joined the new R'hllor religion, she had become almost fanatical about it and very vocal about sin, which she saw in almost everything.

It made things even harder for Shireen, who felt she was walking on eggshells every waking moment.

' _Honestly, I just want to go out and live my life, be a normal teenager.'_ She thought sadly. _'Especially since well…since I realized I wasn't actually that bad.'_

It was true, while she still had some issues with her appearance, she was generally happier about it, thanks to a little encouragement from her cousin Myrcella.

She listened as Devan spoke. "Mrs. Baratheon, my brother's and I are going swimming with some friends. I was wondering if Shireen could come along?"

Shireen smiled, Devan was playing it right, polite, respectful, explaining exactly what was going on. She had some hope that her mother would accept; it had been some time since she last went swimming.

Unfortunately her mother's reply crushed that.

"Absolutely not."

Devan seemed startled. "Something wrong?"

Selyse glared at the boy. "You think I would allow her to go to such a place."

' _Especially with you, Seaworth, wearing such…obscene swimsuits.'_ She thought disgustedly.

She had been present the last time Shireen went swimming, had seen Devan and was horrified that such a boy was anywhere near her daughter. He wore Speedos when swimming, something that she found appalling; something she felt only perverts would wear.

Devan sighed and she then added. "Pools are a well for sins, I will not…"

Desperate Shireen threw caution to the wind and jumped in.

"Mum, please, it's alright, I'll take my usual swimsuit." She said. "You know, the one you bought me."

Selyse looked at her with narrowed eyes for a moment; Shireen's thoughts went to the plain dark blue one-piece swimsuit she was referring to. Something she normally would have worn, but with her new confidence, she had other plans, she just needed her mother to agree.

Finally Selyse sighed. "Well, since you've done well enough in school lately, very well then."

Shireen smiled and thanked her mother before going to get everything ready. She met Devan outside and spoke to him.

"Don't worry, I have something else in mind. I'll you guys there, I need to go see Cella." She explained.

Confused but happy she was coming along, Devan nodded and began to head off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shireen headed around to the Baratheon mansion and met Myrcella just outside. She had texted Myrcella to tell her she was coming and she was waiting for her.

"Hey Shireen." Myrcella greeted. "Here you go."

Shireen smiled. "Hi Myrcella, thanks."

She gratefully accepted what Myrcella gave her; the swimsuit she actually intended to wear. One her mother would never approve of and so she had to hide.

"Thanks for this, I owe you one." She said.

Myrcella nodded. "No problem; I just wish I could come but, you know…That time of the month."

Shireen nodded sympathetically and, thanking Myrcella again, began to make her way to the swimming. Once there she got changed and soon found the others, smiling as she approached them, clad in her new swimsuit, a yellow string bikini, the laces black in colour.

"Hey guys." She greeted cheerfully.

They all turned to greet her, many of them had surprised expressions on their faces, especially when they saw her swimsuit.

"Hi." A girl who looked a lot like Myrcella, her cousin Rosamund, said at last.

Edric smiled, recovering from his surprise. "Hey Shireen."

The others all greeted her too, recovering. Shireen grinned and prepared to join them. She looked around at those present, all clad in their swimsuits. First was Devan, clad in a black Speedo and his two brothers, Stannis Seaworth and Steffon Seaworth. Both boys wore a green Speedo and red trunks respectively.

Rosamund was clad in a pink tankini while Edric wore blue trunks with white stripes. The final two guests were Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell; both clad in bikinis. Sansa's was light blue while Margaery's was a dark green string bikini with black laces.

Grinning at the gathered crowd; Shireen joined them in the water and they began having fun. Shireen couldn't help but note Sansa seemed more relaxed than usual.

' _Presumably because Joffrey isn't here.'_ She thought to herself with a sigh.

Devan meanwhile was sitting at the edge of the pool, catching his breath, he couldn't help but admire Shireen, especially in her bikini.

' _Wow, she looks so…huh?'_ His thoughts were cut off by his brothers.

"Devan, are you alright?" Steffon asked.

"Huh?" Was his eloquent reply.

He then realized however why they were asking; just as Stannis remarked.

"You look uncomfortable, is your Speedo too tight?"

Devan felt his face heat up. _'Oh crap.'_

He quickly stood up. "It's fine."

With that he made his way to the bathroom, praying nobody else would notice his growing erection. The tight confines of his swimsuit made it practically impossible to hide after all.

"What was that about?" Shireen queried; surprised.

Edric shrugged. "Beats me?"

In the bathroom; Devan locked himself in one of the stalls and began trying to calm down.

' _Need to wait for this to go away.'_ He thought to himself; before mentally chastising himself. _'Gods, calm down; yeah Shireen looked great in that bikini. But still, can't react that way, I need to behave.'_

He remained where he was until things were back to normal.

Finally, Devan returned to the pool, joined the others and began swimming again. Unfortunately he was reminded of the incident when Shireen swam up to him.

"Are you alright?"

He swallowed nervously. "F-fine, yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, okay." She said; although she didn't sound convinced. She noticed something however and smiled. _'Wow, I never noticed how tan Devan was before…'_

She wasn't used to seeing this much skin on him, but due to his Speedo, she could see more of his body than usual and noted that, unlike most people, Devan's tan seemed natural, seemed to cover his entire body.

' _It looks so, so hot…much better than mine.'_ She thought to herself. _'All ghostly white, except the ugly grey bits…'_

Still she smiled in return to Devan's smile and they resumed swimming. Devan was lost in thought however.

' _I…I think I love her.'_ He pondered for a moment; before finally realizing. _'I must; a friend wouldn't have such…carnal thoughts about another friend, I must love her.'_

All the same, realizing it didn't make it easier. Now he had to work out what to do with his feelings.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked her and like Shireen too :)  
wazzup11: Well, surprisingly, no, he doesn't; glad you like that bit :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all, well, sadly it's a long process.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

It was another day at school, Joffrey sighed; bored and slightly frustrated.

' _Urgh, can't believe this…Those girls have absolutely no backbone.'_ He thought angrily.

After Sansa's bout of fear; all due to her parents getting on her case for something as stupid as how she treated her ugly sister; it was like a domino effect. Sansa was still with him naturally, but she no longer took part in any attempts to put Arya Stark in her place. But that pathetic cry-baby Beth Cassel and the airhead Jeyne Poole had backed out and even left the group.

He shook his head. _'Pathetic, simply pathetic; don't they see the only way to fix everything and put the ugly bitch back where she belongs is to stick together and make an example of her.'_

It infuriated him; especially since now, out of nowhere, Arya Stark had developed a strange boost of confidence and now seemed to laugh off any of his attempts to teach her a lesson. Frustrated by this; he grit his teeth. _'For fuck sake; I need to, I need to teach someone a lesson.'_

It was the only way he'd stay sane; after being humiliated in front of his friends by Arya Stark's lack of reaction to his latest attempts. He then saw his chance when he spotted Tommen and Robin up ahead.

' _Of course; my fag brother and the baby boy still dressed by his mummy.'_ He grinned.

He immediately approached them.

He grinned and began taunting them.

"Hey, it's the shorty-shorts bros." He laughed.

"Shut up Joffrey, you're a broken record." Tommen replied with a scowl. "Honestly, I don't go on and on about you being a hairless baby, do I?"

Joffrey glowered at the reminder of this little condition. "Finally grown a real backbone, eh, brother?"

Tommen just ignored him and then he and Robin left. Joffrey snarled but stalked off to class himself. He remained in a bad mood for most of the day, until drama class. Joffrey sat with the other students, Sansa at his side.

' _Yet unfortunately I'm stuck with another loser.'_ He thought darkly.

Seated on his other side was a boy the same age as him and Sansa; with dark hair and eyes. His name was Podrick Payne; he was the adopted son of Joffrey's uncle, Tyrion Lannister; yet Joffrey refused to accept the stuttering nervous pathetic boy into the family.

"Okay everybody, we'll be working on a new play today." The teacher remarked. "We are working on a play set in the nineteen forties and…"

Joffrey rolled his eyes, not really caring about the details.

Still he smiled as he figured naturally. _'Hah, well I'll obviously be the lead, can't wait.'_

The teacher continued his explanation, adding. "For authenticity, we shall be using period appropriate costumes; the roles will be given out soon, in the meantime, please go and fetch the costumes and get changed into them."

Joffrey joined the boys and did so, only to freeze in disbelief as he picked the costume up.

' _I don't believe this.'_ He thought in utter shock.

He thought it wasn't what he initially thought and went to get changed.

Unfortunately for him, it was worse than he thought; he looked at the costume in the mirror before him. The costume consisted of a pair of dark blue short trousers, a white shirt, black waistcoat, dark blue suspenders, a black jacket, black knee high socks, black polished shoes and a black school cap.

In short it looked a lot like something Robin Arryn would wear, as far as Joffrey was concerned and was also therefore, something he teased the boy for.

"No way." He muttered.

Podrick looked up; he was clad in the same sort of costume. "What?"

They had, by now, been joined by the girls, clad in their costumes. The girl's costume consisted of a dark blue knee length pleated skirt; a white shirt; black jacket; black knee high socks and black polished shoes.

Joffrey blushed furiously at being seen. "I am not wearing this; they want me to look like a baby, wearing these stupid shorts."

Podrick shook his head. "You're over-reacting; it's just part of the costume."

"I'll look stupid." Joffrey snarled.

"It's a costume, a play." Podrick replied; before deciding to play on Joffrey's ego to win this little dispute. "Besides, this'll give you a chance to show off, who knows many girls will go crazy over you showing your legs."

Joffrey paused before grinning. "Hmmm, good point, fine, maybe I could almost consider you family."

Sansa smiled softly at that. _'Wow, that was really nice of Joffrey, considering what he said to Pod right after Tyrion adopted him.'_

Pod nodded and they prepared to begin; as they did so Sansa bit her lip, as her gaze slid over to Pod; in his costume.

' _Wow, he looks so handsome, and such strong legs, I never noticed.'_ She quickly shook her head when she realized what she was thinking. _'Gods, what am I thinking, I shouldn't be doing that, I'm with Joffrey, I have his baby, I can't cheat on my baby's father.'_

She did her best to focus on what was happening and stop thinking about Pod that way; it was wrong.

* * *

Later, at lunch, Shireen found herself sitting at the usual lunch table with Devan, Edric and the Stark siblings, excluding Sansa.

She sighed and made up her mind. _'It's now or never.'_

Taking a deep breath she turned to Devan. "Devan, c-can I…talk to you for a minute, in private?"

Devan was startled by this, but then smiled. "Yeah, sure."

They stood up and left the table, eventually finding a quiet classroom.

"So, what's up?" Devan asked at last.

Shireen felt her face heating up and she knew she was blushing. "I just, well, I…"

Devan smiled gently, wanting to help her feel at ease. "You can tell me."

"Well, I...I...IthinkI'minlovewithyou." She blurted out quickly, the words running into each other.

Devan blinked; startled. "What?"

Shireen groaned, blushing even harder. "I said, I think I'm in love with you."

She was startled when; contrary to what she expected; he didn't laugh or back away, disgusted. In fact, he started blushing too, so much so it was visible through his tan skin.

"I…" He gasped, before finally admitting the truth too. "I think I love you too."

Shireen gasped. "Wh-what?"

Devan smiled softly. "Just what I said, I think I love you too."

Both smiled and hesitated; yet finally, deciding to take the plunge, they moved closer and kissed. Both of them were amazed at the remarkable feelings they felt when they did so and they knew, with great certainty, that they were secure and certain of their love now.

Shireen was still smiling; still overwhelmed with joy as she returned home. Yet everything came to a jarring halt when she entered her home.

"Shireen!" Came her mother's voice; she sounded angry.

Shireen blinked, startled. "Mum?"  
Selyse approached her, holding something and was glaring, furious. "Explain this!"

It was then Shireen saw what her mother was holding and was horrified; it was her phone, the screen was on, displaying a text from Myrcella; about the swimming, in it, Shireen's bikini was specifically mentioned.

"How dare you!? You lied to me; you wore a bikini, an obscene and completely inappropriate garment and hid it at your aunt's place!? You broke my trust!" Selyse yelled.

Shireen glared; snatching her phone from her mother. "Because I knew you'd needlessly freak out."

Selyse's eyes widened and her rage increased. "Needlessly? You are becoming sinful!"

"Stop, you've gone insane!" Shireen snapped back; before voicing her feelings. "Speaking of trust, haven't you betrayed mine; spying on your daughter's privacy? How would you feel if I checked out your phone?"

Selyse shook her head and remained insistent.

"I am your mother; I know best, I have every right!"

Shireen shook her head. "You're a tyrant!"

Selyse let out an outraged shriek at that and raised her hand. Shireen froze in terror, preparing for the blow; but was saved at the last minute as they heard the door opening. Selyse stepped back; breathing heavily.

Shireen let out a soft sigh. _'Dad, thank the Gods.'_

Her father had come home at just the right time.

Later, silence reigned over dinner as they ate; it was clear to Stannis that something wasn't right. Selyse was glaring; Shireen even seemed to be angry, which was surprising from his normally quiet daughter.

' _They're both so quiet…something is wrong…'_ He thought to himself. _'Something has happened, something they aren't telling me.'_

Shireen remained tense however but firmly told herself. _'Gods; stay strong; I'll get through this. Devan…Remember, Devan loves you, he'll save you.'_

Drawing strength from that; she focused on her dinner and prepared herself for anything else that might come up.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked that part :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, Joffrey's attitude is backfiring on him; yeah, unfortunately. Glad you liked Shireen and Devan, yeah, Selyse is getting her crazy on again.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; well, not quite, more like he's having his attitude backfire on him; yeah, luckily Stannis came home at the right time.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It was another day at school; another day stuck looking like a child in his shorts Robin Arryn felt. However he had some reassurance; as once again, Tommen was hanging out with him and he too wore school shorts.

' _He's still doing it; ever since that day he first started wearing shorts. To show support he said and he has; not once has he stopped.'_ He thought with a smile.

Tommen meanwhile was shifted awkwardly; he was comfortable enough in his shorts, didn't mind supporting Robin in this way. But there was something else bothering him.

' _This is…getting awkward.'_ He thought; biting his lip. _'I…I actually love being with him.'_

He looked over at Robin; unable to stop his gaze from flicking down to Robin's bare legs. They were thin and pale, yet Tommen didn't mind. His face heated up and he tried to force himself to bring his gaze up to Robin's face; although that still didn't help; he prayed he wasn't actually blushing.

He continued to fret. _'I love being with Robin; but, but not because he's my friend. I…It's because I love him'_

Even as he thought it; he felt guilty, especially as he had absolutely no idea how Robin would feel about that.

' _What if he, he freaks out, I mean, I'm gay but he, he isn't, at least I don't think he is.'_ He thought; before realizing. _'That desire of protection, the way I care... I love him. But I...I can't, I can't say anything, what if he doesn't...?'_

He felt himself growing more confused and fought back a groan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marissa Frey was walking through school, towards where her friends were waiting for her. She sighed as she thought to herself.

' _Urgh, there must be some way, how could he possibly resist me.'_ She thought to herself. _'I've practically made myself all available to him, shortened my skirt, no underwear, but nothing. How do I catch that hottie Devan Seaworth's eye?'_

Shaking her head she reached her group of friends. She paused, noticing they were all whispering amongst themselves; clearly some major gossip had occurred.

Interested; she got their attention. "Girls?"

They turned to her and one of the girls immediately spoke; almost too fast to follow. "OMG, Marissa, wait till you hear this."

"Big news?" Marissa asked; noting the excitement.

"Yeah." The same girl replied. "Devan Seaworth is dating Shireen; Shireen Baratheon of all people."

Marissa froze; shocked by this; it couldn't be.

"He's doing what?!" She practically screamed. _'There's no way; this isn't right, Devan is mine!'_

Her friend continued, oblivious to her distress. "Just what I said, I saw them as they came in; they were holding hands and we even saw them kissing."

Marissa fought to keep herself under control. _'Seven Hells!_ _I can't believe it! He chose her! She's nice and all but she's ugly! Ugly little Shireen! He deserves so much better! Devan is mine!'_

She couldn't let this stand; she had to get her man out of that girl's clutches and quickly.

Later on Shireen smiled to herself, she was on her way to the cafeteria for lunch.

' _This is amazing; we…Devan and I, everyone was so surprised.'_ She thought to herself. _'I; I never imagined I'd ever feel this way; it's incredible.'_

As she walked however she found her path obstructed by a familiar girl; Marissa Frey. She was startled by this and took a step back.

"Wha…?"

"So, Shireen." Marissa remarked; a strangely sly smirk on her face.

Shireen felt awkward; confused, wondering what was going on.

"Y-yes…?"

Marissa then spoke, ensuring they could be heard by those all around. "I can't believe you'd be so cruel, to do that to the poor boy."

Shireen blinked, startled. "Huh, what?"

"I get that you have a 'hard' mother." Marissa stated, still talking loudly. "But seriously; to use Devan as a boyfriend, for the sake of appearances…"

Shireen was horrified at this; she knew given Devan's good looks, he'd have admirers. There had to be jealous ones regarding the relationship; she knew Marissa would be one of them, remembering her crush on Devan.

Marissa's next words left her even more shocked however. "…Just to hide that you're a lesbian; that is low!"

Shireen gasped; unable to believe that Marissa would say that; or so loudly. She was clearly trying to sabotage the relationship and this was her ploy, have the word spread and the pressure build until they couldn't take it anymore.

She could already hear the whispering and knew she had to act fast. "That has to be the dumbest lie I've ever heard!"

That gave people pause and Marissa glared; clearly not expected Shireen to retaliate.

She prepared to enforce her point.

"Oh really, well…"

But Shireen cut her off. "Honestly, it's so obvious; if you could turn green with envy, you would."

That set off more whispering; this time against Marissa. The girl flushed dark red, but before she could say anything Shireen stepped around her and continued on to the cafeteria.

Marissa glowered. _'How dare she; oh I'll get her for this, first stealing Devan, then trying to humiliate me, we'll see about that.'_

She prepared the next step; her only choice was to disgrace Shireen in front of Devan.

During lunch, Shireen was standing next to Rickon Stark; while forming friendships with all the Stark siblings; Rickon and Arya were the ones she was closest too. The rest of her friends weren't here yet. Shireen shook her head, having just told Rickon about her confrontation with Marissa.

"Honestly; I can't believe she said that." Shireen muttered.

Rickon nodded slowly; while wild, in a similar way to Arya, Rickon was a deeper person than many thought. When someone spoke to him about their problems, he listened and even tried to help if he could. He was also rather smart for an eleven year old; not necessarily book-smart, but clever.

Brushing off his shorts, Rickon explained his thoughts. "She has a crush on Devan, I'm not surprised. Don't pay her any attention. Between her dad being a jerk to her older sisters, her cold-ass mom and her sadistic brother, she must feel lost, especially with her sisters finding love. Poor girl, she's crazy."

"That bad?" Shireen asked, wincing.

Rickon nodded and Shireen sighed.

Watching this and seeing Devan's approach, Marissa grinned, preparing herself, the crowd could be used to her advantage; she was sure. So using the crowd in the hopes of hiding herself from Devan's view; she subtly pushed Shireen who cried out. Rickon also yelped as Shireen felt on top of him, he did his best to catch her.

' _Oh, bonus.'_ She thought with glee.

Shireen's fall accidentally flipped her skirt; exposing a pair of light pink panties, decorated with cutesy pictures of teddy bears. She moved quickly to intercept Devan who could now see Shireen, on top of Rickon, who was pinned against the wall, the only thing stopping them from falling to the ground was the wall.

"Look at that Devan." She said, pointing at them out. "Can you believe her, look at her all over Rickon; he's younger than her too."

To her shock, Devan actually glared at her.

"Stop it Marissa, this is pathetic." He remarked darkly.

"What…But she…" She tried to explain.

Devan shook his head. "I saw you; now listen here. Rickon is Shireen's best friend; if you think you can do that and get away with it, it's ridiculous. If you're trying to make me believe my girlfriend cheats on me, it won't work."

Marissa glared. "But, I'm way better for you; at least I'm mature; not wearing little girl panties."

She knew Devan had to have seen them.

"Save it; I love Shireen; I never felt that way about you, never will now that's for sure. Now just leave us alone." Devan snarled at her.

With that he stalked away from her, towards Shireen, helping her and Rickon recover. She was horrified; seeing the look in his eyes as he gazed at Shireen. She had been pushed aside; he had chosen Shireen Baratheon over her.

As lunch finished and they headed for their next class Devan groaned.

"Urgh, the nerve of that girl." He remarked.

Shireen nodded and Devan continued. "She won't try again though…I hope."

Shireen sighed. "I hope not; we've got other problems to think about after all."

"Oh?"

Shireen nodded and explained, with just one word. "Edric."

Devan's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, that's true…we don't want to neglect him, but…this is gonna be kinda difficult."

Shireen nodded and they knew they had to speak to Edric soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, sadly, there you have it; she is jealous and defeated.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, the talk won't be too big; Edric, as you'll see, is actually pretty cool about it. Glad you liked the friendship and the Tommen scene :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, although it's becoming awkward for poor Tommen who is forming a crush on Robin, who is oblivious. Glad you liked that bit :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

It was the end of the school day, many students were heading home, or waiting for a lift. Many of the students were happy, once more freed from school. Yet one student was distressed instead; that student was Myrcella Baratheon. She was more than simply distressed, she was frantic. Her expression one of panic as she rooted around in her pockets.

' _Where in the world did I put it?'_ She thought in a panic. _'I was sure I had it.'_

"Gods." She muttered.

Tommen was approaching her at that moment and noticed her panic.

"Cella, what's you, you look worried about something?" He queried.

Myrcella turned to him and bit her lip. "Tommen; I…um, I've lost my phone."

Tommen's eyes widened at that; he knew that Myrcella was quite attached to her phone; yet even so, he was surprised to see her so worked up about it, especially when she was due an upgrade.

Still he wanted to help her. "Gods; here, let me help."

She nodded and thanked him and; as other students began leaving, they began to search for Myrcella's phone.

Myrcella shook her head. _'Gods, I hope I find it; before anyone else…I knew I should have put a password on it. If anyone sees…Well, Tommen wouldn't worry, what if someone else found it.'_

Biting her lip she continued to search with Tommen's help.

As they were searching, Myrcella returned to the front lobby of the school, she stopped when she saw her mother standing there.

"Myrcella, there you are." She said with a smile. "I know we still have to wait a bit for Joffrey, but I wondered where you had got to. Where's Tommen?"

Myrcella sighed and then revealed. "Mum, I…I've lost my phone; Tommen agreed to help me, we were looking for it."

"Lost, you're sure?" Cersei gasped.

Myrcella nodded; her panic reasserting itself. "We've looked everywhere, no luck."

Cersei tried to calm her daughter; seeing her panic. "I…I see, well, we could always get you a new one, you are due one."

"I…Thanks mum, but…" She bit her lip; she couldn't admit the truth. "I'd at least like to get that phone back before getting a new one, it means a lot to me. I have some sweet messages and such from Robb on it."

Cersei nodded slowly; she still wasn't fully happy with her daughter dating the eldest Stark, mostly due to the age gap, but she could see her daughter was in love and accepted it.

' _Oh I really hope nobody finds it, the truth is much more embarrassing.'_ Myrcella thought worriedly.

The truth was, while there were those sweet messages; she and Robb has also shared more explicit messages, sexts.

Not only that, Myrcella had, recently, taken certain selfies that could be considered, at best, racy, and sent them to Robb.

The pictures were still on her phone and she shuddered to think what anyone would do if they found them.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the school; Shireen and Devan had approached Edric and began talking to him about their relationship and their worries.

"You see, we're worried Edric." Shireen explained. "We…We're happy together but…"

Devan nodded and continued for her. "We're worried about you; we don't want you to become a…third wheel friend."

Edric smiled. "I get what you're saying guys. But trust me; it's alright, I know you both. You guys wouldn't do that, even by accident."

"So, Edric you…" Shireen said nervously.

"Yeah, relax, it's alright." He told them. "Everything will work you; you guys will be great together."

They blushed but smiled; relieved that things seemed alright. Edric smiled and said goodbye to them and began to leave school, Shireen and Devan were going elsewhere while he planned to go straight home.

He smiled to himself. _'I wondered how long it would take for them to finally get it. They look great together; still, I suppose they've got a point. It is something we need to be wary of.'_

He was so lost in thought he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." He said quickly, caught off guard.

The person recovered. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't…paying attention."

He nodded slowly, realizing he recognized the figure. It was a girl, the same age as him, with long blonde hair and green eyes and pale skin. The girl seemed to recognize him too as her eyes widened in recognition.

She bit her lip awkwardly before saying.

"You…seem kinda familiar." She said.

"You too." He replied before realizing where he knew her from. "Wait, you were at a dinner at the Baratheon house right?"

She nodded slowly. He remembered that night clearly; it was a fun time. He had met this girl there and even talked to her; she left quite an impression on him. In fact, he still thought about her on occasion and always felt strangely warm when he did so.

"It's…Joy Hill right?"

She nodded. "Yeah…dinner, oh. You're Edric Storm."

He nodded, grinning. "That's right, it's good to see you again."

She too grinned.

"Yeah, I remember now. Great to see you too." Joy said happily. "So, how have you been?"

Edric smiled. "Pretty good, I…I was just on my way home but…"

"Let's go, we can talk as we walk." She replied.

Edric nodded and they left the school together, talking and catching up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the Baratheons; Myrcella was still frantic, with her mother trying to calm her down.

' _Gods, where could it be; oh please don't say Joffrey found it, if he did I'll…'_ She thought in a tizzy.

Joffrey had just arrived at that point; Myrcella was fearful but thankfully he didn't make any comments that indicated he had found her phone and her secret. Knowing Joffrey wouldn't be able to keep it quiet, so she was certain he hadn't found it.

"Where's Tommen?" Joffrey asked; looking around with narrowed eyes.

Their mother explained. "He's searching for Myrcella's phone, she lost it."

Joffrey sighed and shook his head; Myrcella distinctly heard him mutter. "Of course, typical, how careless of her."

Just then she spotted Tommen approaching, her heart skipped a beat as she saw he was holding something.

"Cella here…" He called out. "I found it."

He held out her phone, she took it from him, smiling.

"Oh, thanks Tommen." She said happily. _'Thank the Gods.'_

Joffrey rolled his eyes and Cersei smiled. They prepared to leave, Joffrey and Cersei up ahead. As they walked, Tommen gently touched Myrcella's shoulder.

"Um, Cella." He said quietly. "I um, I saw what was on your phone."

She froze, her face going beet red. "Tommen…"

He shook his head. "It's fine, I don't mind, but, be careful next time…I mean, what if Joffrey found it?"

"I know." She replied nervously.

With that they finally caught up and got in their mother's car, finally leaving school for the weekend.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was lucky, but not completely I'm afraid. Glad you liked that one.  
Veridissima: Yeah, that was lucky; true, it is sad, glad you liked them though. Thanks, glad you enjoyed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you like them :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

It was Monday, the start of a new school week, Myrcella smiled to herself as she made her way into school. She had enjoyed a great weekend, having an excellent date with her boyfriend Robb, now she was ready for the start of another week.

However when she entered, she heard the whispering and then, suddenly, all eyes turned to her and several of them, mostly girls, grinned at her, in an unsettling way. She tried to ignore it, but before she went any further, she spotted something and froze, horrified. For there, tacked to the noticeboard, was a series of pictures.

' _What, no…it…oh Gods.'_ She thought in dismay.

The pictures from her phone, the racy pictures she sent Robb, were the ones tacked to the noticeboard. She shook her head in disbelief and fear, looking from one picture to the next. One of her clad in sexy pink lingerie while kneeling on her bed.

Another of her posing by the pool in the back garden, wearing a light blue skimpy string bikini; another of her topless, but covering her breasts with her arm.

She shook her head; unable to comprehend how this happened. _'This is…how, someone must have got my phone, but who, how…they must've got it before Tommen found it…?'_

She already felt tear pricking her eyes.

Whoever was responsible for this had also acquired and placed the pictures up of her clad in just her bra and skinny jeans, another of her in the bath, beckoning enticingly; soap bubbles obscuring her breasts and such. Finally, they had also got the picture of her lying on her front in bed, clad in a just a skimpy black T-back thong, showing her ass.

She blushed profusely; shocked and horrified that her privacy had been invaded this way; also shocked that someone would do this. All around her, people started laughing and one of the girls then spoke.

"Hey look, it's the slut from the pictures!" She called out loudly.

A boy laughed. "Myrcella; didn't know you sought a future as a porn star."

She tried to drown out the laughter; blushing, tears falling. "No, no, no!"

But they just laughed harder and then, even worse, she saw Joffrey approaching. He was grinning malevolently at her; eyeing the pictures with glee.

"You…" She choked out. "Did you…?"

Joffrey laughed. "Nope, someone beat me to it, whore."

She flinched at his words; shocked that her own brother would dare call her that. However his words made it clear that Joffrey hadn't found it, he wasn't responsible.

Myrcella let out a shaky sob. _'But if he didn't do it, who did?'_

Joffrey continued however. "Well, well, my baby sister, the slut for the Northern Wolf; who could have guessed it?"

Unable to take the laughter and Joffrey's taunting; Myrcella, tears falling, fled. Running for her life; seeking to escape the people who were now eagerly slut-shaming her.

Joffrey's laughter in particular continued to ring in her ears as Myrcella made it to the girl's bathroom. She immediately rushed into one of the stalls, slammed the door shut, locking it before collapsing onto the toilet where she sat, crying non-stop.

"Why…Why?" She choked out; shocked at how quickly things had turned.

She had been popular; had many friends. Yet suddenly, with this, she was suddenly a target of ridicule. All because she took a few sexy pictures for her boyfriend. That was the key point; the invasion of her privacy, those pictures she had taken had been for Robb.

Yet someone had clearly stolen her phone and used them for their own gain, humiliating her in front of the entire school. She was jolted out of her tears by the sound of her phone; it indicated she had just received a text message. Wiping away tears she picked up her phone and sucked in a breath.

' _Robb; oh Gods…what if, if he knew about this; he'd…'_ She thought in terror before gasping. _'Oh no, he does…'_

She had opened the text and began to read, however as she read her terror of Robb finding out disappeared.

The text read: 'I just heard what's happened; I'm so sorry, I am responsible. Cella, I love you, this doesn't change anything.'

She smiled; relieved and once more feeling strong. Gathering her courage she wiped away her tears, pocketed her phone and prepared herself. She then left the bathroom, heading back out into the school.

* * *

Elsewhere, unaware yet of what was going on regarding Myrcella, Edric and Joy were sitting together, talking and laughing. They had spent time together over the weekend too; they had also begun to notice certain things about each other too.

Noticing he looked like wanted to talk about it, Joy got his attention. "Edric?"

Edric took the hint and spoke. "It's just…I was thinking, about the time we've spent together; while brief…It's been incredible, so much fun.

"Yeah, it was…also, being with you helps me forget about my…hardships." She hesitated before saying the last word.

Edric raised an eyebrow, concerned. "Oh?"

Joy nodded and he decided to see if it was something he could help with. "Such as?"

"I…" Joy began, shifting awkwardly in her seat; finally she straightened up and said. "My dad."

Edric winced. "Oh…I'm sorry."

She shook her head and smiled gently.

"It's alright, I don't…I don't mind talking about him." She said.

Joy's father Gerion had gone missing two years ago and was presumed dead; it had affected her deeply, but she seemed to be recovering. Deciding to then change the subject, and also talk about the certain feelings they had noticed; Edric spoke.

"Joy I um…" He stammered. "You know, we…We've kinda been…"

She grinned. "I know; although I don't know if…"

He smiled reassuringly. "It'll be fine."

"Do you think we could, give it a try?" She asked.

Edric nodded. "Of course, we can always try; it could work."

She smiled hopefully and then leaned closer; taking the hint Edric leaned in too and they kissed.

* * *

Finally school had ended for the day. It had been sheer hell for Myrcella who was walking towards the exit. She was desperate to escape; the whole day had been endless taunting and humiliation for her, all because she simply took some sexy pictures for her boyfriend and someone had spread them around the school.

"Off looking for a good fuck whore?" A girl called out.

She bit her lip, trying not to cry. Just then, another voice rang out and she froze, eye's wide.

"Speaking for yourself, you disgusting bully."

Standing there was a tall man of twenty-one with auburn hair and blue eyes; it was her boyfriend.

"Robb." She gasped.

Robb glared at the suddenly shocked crowd before turning to her and smiling.

"Hi love." He said softly, kissing her. "Let's go, get you away from here."

Myrcella nodded; trembling. "Thank you."

They left and got in Robb's car and he drove away. They drove for some distance, finally away from school before Myrcella broke down. Robb pulled the car over and stopped it before hugging her as she cried.

"It's going to be okay, I'm with you." He whispered gently.

Myrcella nodded, still sobbing, returning the hug.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, at least she has Robb.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah it's sad; well, it's revealed in this chapter. Glad you liked them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, yeah, he is.  
wazzup11: Well, not completely, she still has some support and things can change, especially when put into perspective. It is revealed here.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; well of course you didn't, since it wasn't revealed in that chapter. It is revealed here instead.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Myrcella sighed as she exited her bedroom; she was feeling much calmer, all thanks to Robb. It had been three days since it all started, yet she still suffered. She faces constant taunting and humiliation at school and even at home she got no rest, thanks to Joffrey. Luckily Robb was always there to comfort her, calling her to check up on her, even taking her out on a surprise date last night.

' _Even worse, I now know who was responsible; I never thought of her…'_ Myrcella noted sadly. _'Lyndis Sarsfield of all people…I know her sister Melynda too; but…Melynda is so nice and sweet. If it wasn't for her encouragement Lancel would probably have never got together with Amerei.'_

She shook her head as she made her way downstairs; still thinking of Lyndis Sarsfield, who practically admitted she was the one who found Myrcella's phone, saw the pictures and copied them, ready to spread them around the school.

She pondered dismayed. _'How could she be so horrible; so…envious? She wants to be popular; yet make me suffer, make anyone suffer…That's terrible.'_

Shaking her head sadly at the thought of that girl; she made her way to the dining room for dinner.

She tensed as she entered the dining room; there was nobody else there except for Joffrey.

Joffrey smirked at her. "Hey slut."

Myrcella tightened her fist, they were shaking; she held back tears, knowing Joffrey was just getting started. But then, another voice.

"Enough Joffrey!"

Both turned, Joffrey shocked and Myrcella relieved, to see their father standing there, glaring.

Joffrey became indignant. "Dad, she…"

Robert cut him off however.

"I said enough!"

"Indeed." Their mother said, entering, also glaring. "That is no way to treat your sister. Besides, those pictures, you're making such a big deal out of photoshopped images…"

Myrcella blushed as she realized that her mother wasn't aware of the truth.

"Mom, dad…they're not, photoshopped." She admitted sadly.

There was silence after that, Robert and Cersei looked awkward.

Cersei shook her head however. "It doesn't change the fact that your brother needs to respect you. I saw the pictures, they aren't whorish or anything!"

Joffrey scoffed. "Mum, she acted like one, those pictures…"

"Enough; I will not have slut-shaming under this roof!" Cersei said sharply.

Myrcella smiled; relieved that her parents were at least understanding and Joffrey wouldn't get away with his behaviour.

' _I really needed that; Thank the Gods not everyone is against me…I just wish things were easier at school.'_ She thought to herself.

Still, happy with how things currently were, she joined her family, including Tommen who walked in at that moment.

* * *

In the Sarsfield house, in one of the bedrooms, a sixteen year old girl was seated by her bed, smirking. She had long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, fair skin and was slightly shorter than average. The girl was Lyndis Sarsfield; younger daughter of Melwyn Sarsfield and his wife, Shierle Sarsfield, nee Swyft.

She was a smart yet jealous and haughty girl, a plot maker; she had formed her current scheme to ruin the school's golden child, Myrcella Baratheon.

' _Excellent.'_ She thought to herself. _'Soon she'll be all alone, friendless and I'll be so popular, known as the one who exposed slutty little Cella for what she truly was.'_

She stood up and considered the one picture she had held back; it was of Myrcella, taking the picture in the mirror. She was clad in only a black thong, but her back was turned to the camera, taking the shot in the mirror over her shoulder.

She grinned. _'This will be the piece-de-resistance; will utterly ruin her, teach her to show her skinny little ass…Shame she wasn't brazen enough to show her tits, if you can call those puny little things that.'_

She could hear her older sister Melynda downstairs and scowled.

' _Urgh, just you wait Melynda, thinking you're so great with your friendship with Lancel; well just wait…Soon I'll be the golden girl and you'll be in second place.'_

She composed herself, grinning; feeling that tomorrow would be great.

* * *

The following day, Friday, at school, Myrcella walked, shoulders set, tense.

"Hey slut, didn't know you were that desperate!" A girl called out.

Myrcella blushed; but refused to react, to give them satisfaction. She had just seen the latest picture to have gone up, one she hoped only Robb would see; one she thought hadn't been found by Lyndis.

She bit her lip. _'Gods, this can't get any worse; they're…even my friends are turning on me.'_

Suddenly; as the laughter and taunts continued, a familiar voice spoke loudly and angrily.

"Urgh, will you lot all shut up, this is pathetic!"

Myrcella started; staring at the girl who yelled. _'Arya…?'_

Arya Stark glared at the girls, who were suddenly quiet, shocked. "So, she took the pictures herself, big deal. You're all a bunch of idiots."

Myrcella smiled; touched that Arya was standing up for her. She recalled how she had helped Arya with her confidence issues earlier in the year. She knew that the Stark's always returned the favour whenever they were helped and was immensely grateful.

Then, truly surprising her, another girl spoke up in her defence, that girl being none other than Margaery Tyrell.

"Arya is right. Look at you, all of you!" She berated the gathered girls. "You're like children in preschool; I thought you might grow up in time, but clearly not. Yes, Myrcella made sexy pictures for her boyfriend. Do you know how hard it is for a girl to show herself in such a light? It takes confidence, trust and love."

Myrcella grinned; feeling even more grateful.

Margaery continued. "She feels loved and safe enough to do that for her man, you should be happy she found someone like that! But I get it; you're all just jealous because she's beautiful and feels confident enough to use it for her boyfriend."

That had an immediate effect; Lyndis could only watch in dismay as things started to turn on her. Word soon spread and those that taunted Myrcella, feeling guilty, were prepared to make amends, her plan came unravelled and she was once more forced to take second place.

* * *

Later that night, Devan and Shireen smiled as they returned to her home. It was empty surprisingly as her parents were both away for the night.

"That was fun Devan." Shireen remarked with a smile.

Devan nodded. "Yes; I know…I can't remember the last time I had such fun."

Shireen laughed and agreed; they had just been out on a double date with Edric and Joy. Both were dressed up nice, Devan in greenish jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, black socks and black shoes. Shireen was wearing a light blue knee length dress with a white pan collar and white flats.

They entered the house and quietly made their way up to her room; they had planned this already and knew what they wanted to do. Yet they were momentarily distracted, thinking about school earlier that day.

"It's good Myrcella's okay now." Shireen remarked; recalling the sudden turn of events which turned Lyndis' plan on its head.

Helping things along certainly was Margaery's reputation and own popularity.

Devan nodded. "Yeah, true. So um…"

Shireen grinned and kissed him, Devan immediately responded and they deepened the kiss. Shireen smiled into the kiss and when they finally parted they gasped for breath.

"Devan…" She gasped.

He smiled gently. "Are you sure Shireen, this is what you want?"

She nodded at once. "I am sure, I want this, I want you."

With that she immediately began to undress him.

Devan let out a sensual groan as his clothing was removed, until he was down to just his red boxers. Devan grinned and began to undress Shireen, her dress soon dropped and Devan gaped in amazement at her exposed breasts, with no bra and, most surprisingly, a rather sexy white thong.

"Gods…" He gasped.

Shireen grinned and laughed. "You like what you see?"

He nodded. "Oh…yeah…"

She laughed again and took his hands, guiding them to cup her breasts. Taking the hint Devan began to squeeze and massage them, making her moan; he smirked as he felt her small pink nipples stiffening under his palms.

That wasn't the only thing that reacted however; as Shireen then saw a noticeable bulge forming in Devan's boxers. Grinning, Devan pulled Shireen into a kiss, which she eagerly reciprocated and, using that to her advantage, removed his boxers and her thong. They then separated, both completely naked.

' _Wow.'_ She thought as she eyed Devan's erect penis. _'It's huge…'_

"You like?" Devan asked teasingly.

Shireen laughed. "You bet."

She then pulled him towards her and they fell back onto the bed, kissing. Stopping only long enough for Devan to pull on a condom, he positioned himself and thrusted. Shireen let out a gasp as he relieved her of her virginity.

He kissed her again and she responded; rolling her hips up to meet his. Taking this cue, Devan continued as they began to make sweet, passionate love.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a point, while the Sarsfield family exists, only the parents are actual characters, Melynda and Lyndis are OCs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked her :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them, however, well, read on and see. Glad you liked those moments too.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; glad you liked them, oh really, well at least her plan backfired.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

It was Saturday morning, Selyse Baratheon frowned as she checked the clock; it was late in the morning. Breakfast had already been served and eaten, yet her daughter hadn't shown up, still up in her room. She shook her head and decided to go up and check on her; she approached Shireen's room and gently knocked on the door before entering, talking as she did so.

"Shireen; are you okay honey, breakfast is…?" She began.

She stopped short, her words cutting off as her eyes widened in horror and shock. There in her daughter's bed was her daughter and worse than that, that boy she was seeing. They were both completely naked and entangled with each other; it was clear what they had done and Selyse was shocked and horrified.

' _How, how dare they…This repugnant sin, sexual actions out of wedlock and with that boy, she…'_ Her words then came spilling out. "What is this?! Oh my God, Shireen?!"

Immediately Shireen's eyes opened wide, Devan jerked awake too, both of them startled by the outburst.

"Huh, wha…?" Was his coherent reply.

By this time both and Shireen, still naked, were sitting up.

"What…Mum?" Shireen gasped.

It was then she realized her mother had seen her and Devan, and that they were both unclothed and now sitting, she blushed and awkwardly tried to cover her breasts.

Selyse glowered at this, she had raised her daughter to be a decent girl; it should have been her first action to cover herself up. Then a new thought occurred to her and glared at the boy; it seemed more likely, knowing how much of a pervert was.

Hoping it was the case for her daughter's sake she made her accusation. "He raped you, didn't he?!"

To her dismay, Shireen started and shook her head. "What, no!?"

"I didn't…" Devan began, gasping in horror at the accusation.

"Lies!"

Shireen glared at that and; once more abandoning decency, she stood from the bed, still naked.

"You're the one who is lying, trying to twist things to suit yourself, mum." She snarled.

Selyse couldn't stand for this. "He raped you!"

"He didn't." Shireen remarked angrily. "The truth is we made love, I wanted it as much as he did!"

It was then however that Stannis came in. "What is going on?"

Selyse spun to face him, glaring angrily. "He raped her!"

Shireen then burst out. "No, Devan never…!"

Stannis froze, suddenly noting the scene before him and became uncomfortable; especially due to his daughter's current state of undress, along with her boyfriend.

"Oh, um…Selyse, come, we're going downstairs." He said quickly, before talking to Shireen. "I'll let you get dressed."

With that, despite Selyse's obvious anger, they left and left Shireen and Devan to get dressed. Devan pulling on the clothes he wore last night. Shireen pulling on some simple clothes from her wardrobe.

"Gods, this is…" Devan began.

"Don't worry, dad will understand." Shireen reassured him. "We'll have a chance to tell our side of the story."

Devan sighed. "I hope so."

With that they finished getting dressed and headed downstairs.

Downstairs they found Shireen's parents in the kitchen; Stannis still looked awkward while Selyse was still furious.

"Dad?" She began.

Stannis sighed. "So…"

Selyse immediately leapt in. "He raped her!"

Devan shook his head. "I did not!"

Stannis sighed and then turned to his daughter.

"Shireen?"

Shireen replied at once. "He didn't, it was wanted by both sides. Safe too, we used a condom."

Selyse flared up at this again. "You lie!"

"I'm not lying." Shireen insisted. "You can go and look if you want, the condom should still be in the bin in my room."

"That will not be necessary. This is awkward enough, at least you were protected." Stannis replied calmly.

"Protected, she has sinned!" Selyse yelled in anger.

Stannis sighed. "You're the only one who believes that. Now enough; I have heard enough of this."

Selyse glowered. "Our daughter is…"

"I said enough!" Stannis remarked sharply. "That will do; this discussion is over; I see no proof of your claims Selyse and I trust Shireen. What matters is they were protected."

The tension remained after that; but in the end, it was clear the argument had gone against Selyse and; to Shireen's relief; her father did indeed believe them. With this situation defused, Devan left the house, promising to call Shireen later. Shireen smiled; it had been an enjoyable night and she could hardly wait for later.

* * *

Later on that night; Jeyne Poole bit her lip; she was with Theon Greyjoy. She was still excited at the fact that the young man she had been crushing on for a long time had asked her out. They had been dating for a while now; however she was nervous, even more so now.

Theon had heard about Jeyne's actions towards Arya, yet rather than judge her for it, he instead opened her eyes. She could see plainly now how wrong her actions were; which was why she was so nervous. They were just outside the Stark house, coming to join the family for some time with friends and family and such.

"I…Theon I…" She stammered.

He smiled gently. "It's alright Jeyne; you understand what you did; you can sort this out. Just remember what I said and know that you have my back-up."

Jeyne nodded sadly but prepared herself; they headed inside. They had enjoyed themselves; everybody was happy. Jeyne was relieved to see Arya looked happier than ever, sitting casually, her hand linked with Gendry's. She decided now was as good a time as any, squeezing Theon's hand he smiled at her and she stood. She approached Arya and Gendry and spoke.

"Hi guys, um, Gendry, could I talk to Arya alone for a minute?" She asked.

The two shared a surprised look and Jeyne added. "It's important."

Gendry shrugged and smiled. "I don't think that's a problem."

"Yeah, alright." Arya replied. "Let's go."

With that Jeyne followed Arya out of the living room and up to Arya's room.

Arya turned to face Jeyne, who was relieved to note she didn't look angry, or upset, although she was suspicious.

Finally she asked. "What is this about?"

"Arya I…I am sorry for the way I treated you." Jeyne admitted at last. "I have come to realize I have been so cruel to you. I was blind but Theon made me open my eyes. I know I may not deserve to be forgiven, but I want you to know that I do regret what I did."

Arya seemed taken aback by this. "Um, thank, I think…"

Jeyne nodded sadly and Arya sighed.

"It's okay, I get it." She said, smiling. "I forgive you."

Jeyne smiled too. "Thank you."

With that they both headed back downstairs, returning to the party.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sansa was in the bathroom; she had felt strange and didn't know what was going on. Yet suddenly, when she lowered her underwear, she was shocked at what she saw.

' _Blood…but how I…Gods, it's, it's my period. But…'_ She thought in disbelief before it dawned on her. _'Gods; I was just late, I'm not pregnant, just late…Joffrey, Joffrey was wrong.'_

She knew right away, this changed everything.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, she is :) Oh yeah, it is.  
wazzup11: Yup, they sure were; yeah, at least he's understanding. Glad you liked that bit, yup, well, that will have repercussions for Joffrey.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

The weekend was over; it was another day at school. Joffrey stood, lounging against the wall, bored.

' _There must be someone I can put in their place.'_ He thought to himself. _'That ugly bitch Arya Stark still shows her face; no matter what the boys and I say. My fag brother and baby Robin aren't taking the hint about their stupid shorts…Urgh…'_

To say he was infuriated would be an understatement. However he then smirked when he spotted Sansa approaching him.

' _Well, at least I'll have_ some _stress relief now.'_ He thought gleefully.

Although that thought vanished and was replaced with confusion when he saw Sansa was glaring.

"You lied to me." She spat a soon as she was close enough.

He blinked startled, this wasn't like Sansa at all. "Huh?"

She shook her head and then snapped. "Turns out, I'm NOT pregnant, not only that, we're through."

"What?!" He burst out, enraged, shocked that she would dare.

This wasn't Sansa, Sansa was meek and compliant; not like this.

She shook her head and began speaking slowly, as if addressing someone with dangerously low intelligence.

"You and me…it's over."

Joffrey snarled, he wasn't having that. "You can't…!"

But she cut him off. "I can, like I said, I'm not pregnant. I had my period. You were the one to think I was pregnant and never assumed I could be just late! You're toxic to me! And be warned, try anything and I go to the police, where your Uncle Jaime works!"

Joffrey froze in fear; knowing what would happen if people found out. "You wouldn't…"

"I would." She replied; her severity making it clear she wasn't bluffing.

With that she turned and stalked away, leaving him fuming, wondering how his day could possibly get any worse.

Later on in the day; Sansa was still amazed at what she had done.

' _I…I actually did that, I actually broke up with Joffrey.'_ She could still scarcely believe it.

She shook her head; still in awe at her own audacity; although still troubling. _'I should, nothing's holding me back now, I should apologize to Arya properly.'_

It was then she noticed someone approaching her and stopped; she smiled lightly when she saw it was Podrick.  
"Hey Pod." She greeted him.

She felt her face heat up at the memory of Pod in the 1940s era costume, since then, despite her efforts, he had been on her mind. Now she had broken up with Joffrey, those thoughts didn't seem so scandalous anymore.

He smiled and shifted his feet, nervous as usual. "Hi Sansa, are…are you, okay?"

She was startled and confused by his questions; seeing that he clarified.

"I saw you breaking up with Joffrey, how, how do you feel?" He explained.

"Freed." She replied honestly, with a smile. "Thank you for asking."

She was amazed that he would be so concerned with her wellbeing; very different from Joffrey.

Pod bit his lip before speaking. "You know, Joffrey is kinda…psycho; he could end up doing something. I-I could keep an eye out for you, I'll try not to get in your way, just…"

"It's alright Pod, I understand." She replied smiling. "I'd like that, thank you."

Sansa was even more amazed; she had a feeling she and Pod were going to be very good friends.

It was late in the afternoon, Sansa arrived home. She had joined Jeyne, Margaery and the other girls for a day out.

She checked her phone; contrary to Joffrey, whose number she had now blocked, who sent countless texts to her during times like this, she had only received one message from Pod; wishing her well, hoping she'd have a good time.

She smiled and decided to call him.

"Hi." He greeted her; sounding a lot calmer on the phone than in face to face conversation. "So, how did it go?"

She grinned. "Pretty good; I'm…actually touched you remembered I had a day out with the girls…Joffrey never did."

Pod sighed before replying. "I know, guess it's good then, I'm not Joffrey."

"Indeed." She replied; all the while thinking. _'He's so nice and thoughtful. He's not simply a pretty face, he's more. And I like it.'_

She was grateful for Pod's kindness and now had high hopes that things would get better. Later, after hanging up, Sansa then spotted Arya in the living room. Biting her lip and briefly wondering where everybody else was, she made up her mind.

"Arya."

Arya stiffened and turned to her, eyes narrowed. "What?"

Sansa sighed before speaking. "I know I tried earlier; in such a pathetic way. But nothing hold me back now, I am sorry for the way I treated you, it was unfair and childish."

"Really?" Arya replied, raising an eyebrow, actually surprised.

Sansa nodded. "Yes, I am so sorry…Also, it might interest you to know I've broken up with Joffrey.

Arya gave a short laugh before hugging Sansa, a hug Sansa returned, knowing now Arya had forgiven her.

"Good for you." Arya said at last.

Sansa smiled, things were looking up at last.

* * *

Meanwhile; Shireen and Devan were hanging out with Edric and Joy. Things had been going well for both happy couples; yet lately, Shireen and Devan had a feeling that something was troubling the other two.

It wasn't until Joy excused herself to use the bathroom, that Edric turned to them and practically confirmed their concerns.

"Guys, I'm worried, Joy seems distant these days…upset; but she won't talk to me about it." He explained. "I thought, maybe it's a…girl problem."

They shared a look and Shireen replied. "Maybe, if you like, I could talk to her."

"Thanks." Edric replied, looking relieved.

So, while Devan and Edric spoke, Shireen went and found Joy who was returning to join them.

"Oh, Shireen?" Joy gasped, surprised.

Shireen smiled. "Hey Joy, I'd like to talk to you for a minute, if that's alright."

Joy smiled and nodded and they headed into the kitchen.

"So, what's wrong?" Shireen asked; starling Joy. "Edric told me that you seemed, off these days and he's worried."

Joy gasped and then, to Shireen's surprise, starting crying. "Gods, I don't deserve such a guy…He deserves someone pure…"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Joy sniffed and then revealed. "Two months ago, before I moved schools and saw you guys again…I was, I was raped. The guy is in jail but now I, I've found out…I'm carrying his child."

Shireen gasped in horror at this and quickly hugged her friend.

Shireen was stunned at the revelation that Joy had been raped and was now pregnant from said rape.

Still, she knew Edric and had to reassure Joy. "Oh Joy, Edric will understand, he will not see you as sinful or dirty, he'd still love you."

Instead Joy seemed to become more desperate. "Please, don't tell anyone, especially not Edric."

"He should be told; it can't be hidden forever." Shireen explained. "Listen, let's make a deal. I'll give you till the end of the week, for you to tell him yourself. If you don't or…can't; I'll do it."

Joy hesitated and Shireen added. "Joy, the longer you wait, the harder it will be."

"O-Okay…" Joy said at last, wiping away her tears.

The girls hugged again and, inspired by Shireen's faith in her, Joy composed herself and they returned to join the boys.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked Sansa, yeah, it's pretty tough on Joy.  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, Sansa is free at last and yeah, he is. Yup, Joy's got some problems to overcome too.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters; glad you liked the Theon and Jeyne stuff and Jeyne apologizing to Arya. Yup, bad luck for Shireen and Devan too, but yeah, Stannis at least heard them out. Yup, Sansa is free and there might be something there with her and Pod, as for Joy, well, just wait and see :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup and well, we'll see :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining and everything looked perfect; the perfect day for a wedding. Catelyn Stark smiled at the thought of that; it was, after all, her brother Edmure's wedding today; he was marrying beloved girlfriend, Roslin Frey. Being from the extensive Frey family, Roslin's family took up most of the guest list. However there were still plenty of other guests, including her own family, both sides of it.

She smiled at Ned as he parked the car.

"I can hardly believe it; Ned." She said happily. "Edmure getting married; Gods time flies."

Ned nodded and smiled too. "Indeed; I still remember our own wedding…"

Cat nodded and, ready to begin their day, they got out of the car. They weren't the only ones present. As they helped Bran out of the car and into his wheelchair, the rest of their children, along with their loved ones, joined them. They had all dressed up well, suitable for the wedding, Ned in a black tux while Cat wore a green knee length dress with dark green heels.

Robb and Myrcella stood right next to them, Robb in black trousers, a white shirt, black jacket and bowtie along with black shoes. Myrcella meanwhile wore her own knee length dress and heels, although hers were black.

Sansa wore a deep purple ankle length dress with matching heels, even Meera was clad in a dress, hers being knee length and chocolate brown, along with black heels.

Arya however wasn't wearing a dress; although her clothes were designer and certainly fitting for a wedding, consisting of black trousers, a white blouse and black heels, she also wore a dark pearl necklace.

Gendry, Bran and Rickon stood nearby too, all grinning. They too were all dressed up, even Gendry; he wore black trousers, a white shirt and black shoes. Rickon's outfit was similar although instead of shoes he wore black baskets. Bran meanwhile wore brown trousers, a white shirt, white jacket and brown shoes.

"Come on everyone." Catelyn said at last. "We need to hurry; everybody else should already be here."

They all nodded and began to make their way up to the church and soon entered. It did not take long for them to find other family members. Hostor and Brynden were both present, remarkable showing no animosity towards each other. Lysa and her family were present too; Petyr smiling serenely, Robin was blushing, clearly embarrassed.

Mostly due to his outfit; while all were dressed up smart; Robin was still stuck looking like a child. Hostor was wearing a plain grey tuxedo with black shoes; Brynden was all in black, jacket, shirt, trousers, shoes and tie. Petyr in black trousers with a white shirt, dark grey jacket and polished shoes.

Lysa in a long light blue dress with white heels; poor Robin however was in dark blue just below mid-thigh length short trousers, a white shirt, red bow tie, suspenders along with brown shoes and white calf-high socks.

' _I can't believe this, I look ridiculous.'_ Robin thought sadly. _'Urgh, I don't even have Tommen to help me cope with it; at least he's understanding.'_

Hostor smiled upon seeing the Starks. "Ah good, there you are."

Brynden grinned. "Thank the Gods, now we have people other than the Frey's to talk to."

They all laughed and soon everybody was getting ready for the wedding to begin.

It wasn't long afterwards they were all seated; Edmure Tully, clad in a white tux with a red bow-tie and white shoes, stood at the altar, waiting. Another person who stood out, being the only member of his family present; was Lancel Lannister. He looked awkward and out of place, but still well dressed, clad in black suit trousers; a white shirt; a red and orange tie; grey waistcoat; a black suit jacket and black polished shoes.

The most notable Frey members present were Perwyn Frey, Willem Frey and Benfrey Frey; all dressed up in fancy clothes, Perwyn in a white tux and Benfrey in black trousers, a white shirt, red jacket and black shoes. Willem Frey wore brown trousers, a white shirt, brown jacket and tie along with matching shoes.

Also present were Benfrey's family, a woman in a red ankle length dress with matching heels, his wife Jyanna.

Also his two children, five year old Della and four year old Osmund were also present; Della dressed up in a light green floral dress with matching shoes and white socks. Osmund wore black short trousers, a white shirt with suspenders and black socks and shoes.

Robin blushed at that. _'You've gotta be kidding, can't mum see how ridiculous I look, I'm dressed the same as a four year old.'_

But Lysa seemed oblivious to it; all eyes were on Edmure anyway, standing at the altar with Olyvar Frey, his best man, clad in classy jeans, a white shirt, black shoes and loose grey tie.

The music began and they knew it was time; they all turned, watching as Roslin's female relatives, chosen to be bridesmaids, began entering. Marissa and Walda Frey entered one after the other, Marissa in a fifties retro ankle length dress, blue with white polka dots and a black belt, along with black heels. Walda wore a bright pink ankle length dress with matching flats.

Finally Amerei Frey entered, wearing a short light orange dress with a v collar and orange heels. She also wore a golden lion head pendant, a gift many figured. Finally Roslin entered, on her father's arm. Walder was wearing an old grey tuxedo and looked more like a corpse every day. Roslin however looked stunning, her hair perfect, make-up perfect, her dress was long, white and stylish, she also wore white heels and silver mesh veil.

Edmure was speechless as he saw her; she smiled widely when she saw him and soon they were both at the altar, the wedding ready to begin. Finally, as Edmure and Roslin kissed and the wedding party cheered, they began to head for the reception. On the way Gendry leaned in close to Arya.

"Say; any idea why Lancel is here, the only Lannister?" He asked.

Arya smirked. "Probably because he's Amerei's boyfriend; he's the one who gave her that pendant."

Gendry nodded. "Oh, I see. Well, small world."

Arya nodded and soon they headed for the reception.

* * *

During the reception, Robin was blushing furiously, trying to keep his cool. He was stuck, wearing these stupid clothes, while being pestered by Osmund and Della.

"Why are you wearing that; aren't you a big boy?" Della asked.

Osmund then piped up. "Maybe he wanted to please his mummy; mummy wanted me to look smart, so I put on the clothes she chose."

Robin sighed and; hoping it would get them off his case confirmed it. "Yes, it was to please my mummy."

Both kids smiled before scampering off; Robin sighed; wishing his torment would just end. Meanwhile; as they enjoyed themselves, along with the rest of the family, Arya and Gendry were tucking into the food they got from the buffet.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask?" Gendry said suddenly. "How have you been, regarding the bullying and that?"

Arya grinned. "Pretty good actually, I'm not bothered by it anymore, it's really just Joffrey and those loser friends of his. He's still trying but, I've made it clear I'm not bothered and he's wasting his time."

Gendry grinned too and kissed her, a kiss she eagerly returned, happy that things were looking up for her. The night passed with much happiness for many, the newlyweds in particular and before long they were leaving for their honeymoon; eager for their future together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked all that.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed :)  
wazzup11: Yeah I know, it's a miracle :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; yeah, it would be kinda daunting :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Joy Hill sighed as she tried to compose herself; it was Friday, the last day of Shireen's ultimatum to her. This was her last chance to tell Edric the truth, on her own terms. Even if Shireen didn't tell him, the truth would come out. She knew she was going to start showing soon. Finally she made up her mind, it was now or never. It was lunch time at school, she might as well get it over with.

"Edric." She said, catching his attention. "Can…Can we talk, in private?"

Edric seemed surprised by this but nodded. "Sure."

He followed her to an empty classroom; he had been worried about Joy this whole week, Shireen had talked to her but said she had made a promise to Joy. He had done everything he could to help her; to make her feel comfortable and happy, safe.

Finally Joy spoke. "I…I'm sorry for being so secretive these days…I have something to tell you, but, this isn't easy."

He tensed, realizing she was trying to tell him what had been bothering her.

"What is it?" He coaxed gently.

She closed her eyes and admitted the truth. "Before I came here, I…I was raped…"

Edric gasped in horror and went to hug her. She shook her head however.

"It's worse; they caught him, he's jail. But now I've found out, about a week or so ago…I'm pregnant."

Edric froze again and Joy broke down in tears. They remained that way for several tense seconds, then, shocking Joy, Edric hugged her.

She blinked through her tears, staring at him, startled.

"Gods, oh Joy, I'm so sorry." Edric said softly. "But you're not alone, I'm with, by your side, no matter what."

She gasped; amazed and hopeful. "Really?"

He nodded, determined. "Yes, I swear it."

With that he leaned in and kissed her, Joy returned the kiss, crying more, out of happiness. They remained together, going through their last set of classes, until finally it was time to leave school. While Joy had already told Tyrion and Shae the truth, Edric's family, his mother, didn't know.

They agreed it would be for the best to tell her, so it was that they soon found themselves in Edric's family's home, in the living room. Delena Florent sat opposite them, confused. She had been delighted at first to see her son home from school, along with his girlfriend.

But then she saw their serious expressions and Edric said they needed to talk to her about something important.

"What's going on Edric?" She asked; breaking the silence. "Has something happened?"

Edric sighed and squeezed Joy's hand. "We have something to tell you Mum, it isn't going to be easy."

She tensed and listened as they began to tell her the truth about Joy. Delena was shocked and horrified by what she heard and soon, her emotions got the better of her.  
"Gods, you poor girl!" She burst out.

Joy jumped, startled. "What?"

She shook her head and hugged Joy. "To have to go through something like that…Gods."

"You'll…help me?" Joy asked hesitantly, her voice shaking.

Delena smiled, there was no way she'd leave the poor girl to suffer. "Of course we will dear.

"Thanks mum." Edric replied with a grin.

Joy felt like crying again, relieved that she had such strong support. With them, she felt like she could manage; she could make it through this, no matter what.

* * *

Elsewhere, Robin sighed as he left the diner, he had not got home from school yet. As such he was still in his uniform, still wearing those stupid shorts.

' _At least it's not so bad this time, I'm not the only one in shorts.'_ He thought to himself. _'Also, this time, the other one in shorts isn't a four year old kid.'_

He smiled gently, Tommen was with him; the two having stopped by the diner for a quick bite to eat.

"Tommen, thanks, that was excellent." Robin said.

Tommen laughed. "Glad you liked it."

They continued walking; talking and laughing together. Robin couldn't help but smile; being around Tommen, who still wore uniform shorts to school, all to ease Robin and ensure he wasn't singled out, was enjoyable. Not only that, he felt stronger around Tommen, seeing someone who supported him while he tried to finally convince his mother he was no longer a child.

However, unbeknownst to the boys; they were being followed; a group of men was watching their movements with interest. They were waiting for their moment, and sure enough they found it. Robin and Tommen continued to walk; nobody else was about on this street, they neared a dark blue van parked on the road amongst a small group of assorted vehicles.

As they came level with the van however, the side door opened and the men grabbed the two boys, swiftly bundling them into the van.

"What the…?!" Robin cried out as this happened.

The door then slammed shut and the boys found themselves forced, face down, on the floor of the van.

Tommen gasped, startled by this, he could feel his hands being pulled behind his back, his wrists crossed and grit his teeth.

' _Fuck, no.'_ He thought in desperation as he felt himself being tied up, his wrists and his ankles.

Tommen let out a short yelp as one of the men grabbed his hair and pulled his head up.

"This is the one, the blonde." He growled, shoving Tommen's head back down. "He's Tywin Lannister's grandson."

That sent chills down Tommen's spine, he realized right away what this was about now, ransom.

One of the other men spoke. "What about the other one, the runt."

The first grunted and replied. "Just take him."

Terrified by that, Tommen struggled, but couldn't get free. He was able to move enough though to see Robin had been tied up like him and now was having his thighs bound, pinning his legs together.

More ropes were being tied around his torso, pinning his arms. Tommen was yanked upright and soon found himself being given the same treatment.

He growled, he couldn't let this happen to Robin. "Let him go, you've got me!"

"Shut up!" The man who seemed to be in charge yelled.

But Tommen wouldn't let it lie. "He doesn't have anything to with this, it's me you want, for my connections right, please, just let him go!"

Robin was amazed by this; by the efforts Tommen was going to protect him. _'Tommen…'_

The kidnappers weren't moved however.

The man in charge simply sneered at Tommen's suggestion.

"Oh, let him go, and have him go to the police!" He growled. "How dumb do you think we are?"

"Please, he won't, he…" Tommen tried to plead.

The lead kidnapper shook his head. "I told you to shut up!"

Both boys were securely tied up now. Infuriated by all this Tommen lost his temper.  
"Make me!" He snapped.

That turned out to be a mistake since at that moment, the lead kidnapper suddenly forced a strip of duct tape over Tommen's mouth and wrapped the roll several times around his lower head, gagging him.

Robin gasped in horror, seeing this. "Tom-MMMMMMMMMM!?"

His cries were cut off as he too suffered the same fate.

"Perfect, that's better, you brats should all be shut up, then we don't have to put up with your annoying whiny voices." The lead kidnapper remarked. "Now for the final touch."

Then adding to the boy's horror, everything went black for both of them as lengths of cloths were tied over their eyes, blindfolding them. Everything was quiet to them for a while, until they felt sudden movement, falling over onto their sides, as the van started to move. They were being taken away.

"Hh, plmhfm, plmhfm nh, fhmmhnm, hnnhnm, fhvm hf!" Robin whimpered into his gag.

Tommen thrashed futilely against his bonds. "Bhfthrdf, nhh whn't gmt hwhn wnth thnf! Rhbnn, Rhbnn, whmrm hrm nhh!?"

The boys were unable to get loose and were taken away, their fear building.

* * *

They remained fearful as the van stopped and they were lifted up, before being carried some distance and then forced to kneel on the ground. It felt cold and they saw why as their blindfolds were removed, making them yelp into their gags. They were in a bare stone room, with only one door.

The lead kidnapper smirked. "Welcome to your new home boys, have fun. Better get comfy."

With that he laughed and the kidnappers left, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Nh, plmhfm, Hmt'f thh ghld, wm'rm wmhrnng fhhrtf, dhn't lmhvm hf lngm thnf!" Robin pleaded to no avail.

The cold stone and the chill in the air made both boys shiver, unable to stop. Goosebumps formed rapidly on their bare legs. Suddenly an idea occurred to Tommen.

He tried to communicate through the tape sealing his mouth. "Rhbnn, mhvm glhfm th mm!"

Robin looked at him, confused. "Whht?"

Tommen groaned into his gag.

"Mhvm glhfm th mm!" He repeated.

Robin sighed sadly. _'Stupid gags, what is he…Gods, so cold, these stupid shorts…Wait, that's it.'_

It finally dawned on him what Tommen was trying to say. He immediately began moving and soon they were huddled close together, able to share body heat and keep each other warm.

"Thmrm!" Tommen cried triumphantly.

Robin smiled behind his gag. "Thhng nhh."

Feeling better Robin thought to himself. _'He's so nice and so brave... I love him. Wait? What did I just think?'_

He was startled, he had never even considered the possibility he might be homosexual. He knew Tommen was but still; even as he thought it, he realized the truth, he truly did love Tommen Baratheon.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Baratheon house, the phone suddenly rang. Not expecting a call at this time, Cersei answered it.

"Hello?"

A female voice spoke. "Cersei, it's Lysa, where's Robin, is he there?"

That startled Cersei, both the fact Lysa was calling her of all people and also, what she asked.

She bit her lip. "No…I thought he and Tommen were at yours?"

She had to admit, she was worried, it was almost dinner time, Tommen should have been home by now.

"No, Gods, no…" Lysa gasped, immediately panicking. "Something's happened."

Cersei knew she was right; but she fought to stay calm, panicking wouldn't get her anywhere. Meanwhile, at the same time, at the Lannister mansion, Tywin picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

A distorted voice replied. "Tywin Lannister, we have your grandson, listen very carefully and you'll have him back in one piece, if you meet our terms."

Tywin narrowed his eyes. "Do you take me for a fool?"

The voice laughed. "Oh really, well then, listen…Talk you brat.

"Grhndph, grhndph plmhfm...!" Despite being muffled by some sort of gag, it was definitely Tommen's voice.

Tywin glared darkly as the kidnapper began making his demands. He would not negotiate with these fools; which left only one path open. Tommen had to be rescued.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, a dramatic turn of events, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked her, yeah, it's good. Yeah, they're in a tight spot, we can only wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah.  
wazzup11: That is revealed this chapter, well, read on and see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

It was Saturday, Cersei was going frantic, Robert and Myrcella were also present and worried. She had no idea where Joffrey was; only that he was safe, he hadn't been taken too. Shortly after Lysa's phone call, her father had phoned to reveal that Tommen and Robin had been kidnapped and the kidnappers were demanding a ransom.

Her father of course refused to pay it, he already had the police investigating and they had found the site of the kidnapping. The investigation however, was still ongoing.

' _Oh Tommen, my poor boy, he's out there somewhere, someone has him…'_ She thought fearfully. _'Gods only know what they really want, what they'll do to him…'_

She fought to suppress a shudder at the thought, wishing Joffrey would get home, so she'd know he was safe. He didn't even know about Tommen being kidnapped; he had just answered her call, said he was fine and hung up before she could tell him. She glanced through the doorway, into the living room, where Myrcella sat, trembling, tears in her eyes, clearly afraid.

Cersei shook her head, smiling softly. _'Of course, knowing Cella, she's more worried about Tommen than herself.'_

Just then there was a knock at the door; Cersei hurried to answer it.

She opened the door and nearly let out a cry of relief, it was Jaime. At their father's insistence, her brother had been put in charge of investigating the kidnapping. His arrival here meant he had news, one thing she was desperate for right now.

"Thank the Gods it's you." She said quietly.

He nodded. "Yes…It will be alright Cersei, I will find him, them…I swear."

She smiled. "I know you will; please, if you have news…"

"I do, but it's best I explain it to you all." He replied.

Cersei nodded and they entered the living room. Myrcella looked up, eyes wide, a frantic expression on her face.

"Uncle Jaime, have you, is Tommen…?" She gasped.

Jaime shook his head. "I've not found him yet, but I will Cella, I will."

She bit her lip but nodded. Robert finally joined them and Jaime sighed.

"Alright well; some good news, we've found out who was responsible for this." He explained; startling them. "It seems they wanted their identities to be found…No wonder; they're members of the Reyne family."

Cersei gasped. "Reyne, that family that owned the large company which father forced to go bankrupt?"

Jaime nodded. "The same Cersei…This is about revenge, on father…on the Lannisters."

Cersei was even more shocked by this and, contrary to what she hoped, she now felt worse. Jaime added a few more details about the progress they were making before leaving.

Shortly afterwards however there was another knock at the door, confused Cersei answered it and was surprised. Standing there were none other than Robb Stark and Gendry Waters.

"Mrs. Baratheon." Robb greeted her; noticeably tense. "I…We…"

She shook her head; also uncertain. "Come in."

They entered and she shut the door; they headed through to the living room. Myrcella immediately leapt up, gasping.

"Robb." She breathed.

He hurried over to her. "Hey, I heard what happened to Tommen; I just, I wanted to make sure you…"

She shook her head before hugging him, bursting into tears. Robb gently returned the hug, doing what he could to comfort her. Cersei smiled; relieved that Robb was here to help Myrcella.

She turned to Gendry, knowing that while he was Robert's son, although not hers, he was still, technically family. His reasons for being here were clear.

"Thank you for coming." She said sincerely.

Gendry nodded. "It's no trouble. I know, strictly speaking, I'm not really family, but…"

She shook her head. "No I…I understand."

Gendry smiled and nodded, while Robb sat down with Myrcella and smiled gently at her.

"It will be fine Cella, this will end well." He told her.

She nodded, hoping he was right.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hideout, both boys struggled against their bonds, without success. Due to their uniform short trousers, the cold of the room was getting to them. Even huddling together to stay warm wasn't helping them anymore.

"Fhgg, fhgg thnf, lmt hf gh hlrmhdn, nhh bhfthrdf!" Tommen yelled as he struggled.

Robin's struggles were feebler and he whimpered into his gag. "Plmhfm, fhmmhnm, hnnhnm, hmlp hf...fh ghld..."

The lead kidnapper glared at them and growled.

"Shut up, or I'll give you something to cry about." He snarled.

Tommen glared at him. "Nhh ghn't gmt hwhn wnth thnf bhfthrd, nhh'll bm fhrrn!"

Robin shook his head, tears in his eyes. "Plmhfm, wm hhvmn't dhnm hnnthnng, lmt hf gh."

"SHUT! UP!" The lead kidnapper yelled, the others all glared at the boys.

With that they left, leaving the boys alone in the cold empty room again. Tommen continued to struggle, Robin however stopped struggling as he noticed another problem. He fidgeted and began crying out, trying to get the kidnappers to hear him.

"Nh, hh nh, plmhfm, lmt mm gh, Hm ghtth pmm!" He screamed; but to no avail.

Tommen looked at him, worried, wondering what was wrong; afraid Robin was going to fall victim to his illness. But that wasn't the issues as, right there and then, Robin's problem became apparent.

He fidgeted some more but then, unable to control himself any longer he felt it.

' _Oh no, please Gods, not that…'_ He thought while crying out. "Nhhh!"

His face turned scarlet and he wept from shame as he lost control and emptied his bladder, wetting himself. His briefs were soaked through and a large wet stain appeared on the crotch of his shorts.

"Hh nh, Hm..." He whimpered all the while thinking. _'Gods, now I've gone and embarrassed myself, in front of Tommen too…'_

Tommen saw Robin's unfortunate accident and sent him a sympathetic look. "Rhbnn..."

Unfortunately, shortly afterwards, the kidnappers returned, both boys tensed and, sure enough, the lead kidnapper spotted the damp patch on Robin's shorts.

"What's this?" He snapped. "Oh…Lovely, the baby pissed himself."

Robin looked up at him, pleadingly. "Plmhfm, Hm'm fhrrn, Hm..."

The kidnapper snapped. "Disgusting brat, shut up!"

With that he lashed out and backhanded Robin across the face, sending the poor boy sprawling to the ground, tears in his eyes.

Tommen immediately burst out in rage. "Hmn, lmhvm hnm hlhnm!"

The kidnappers rounded on Tommen and the lead kidnapper seized him by the hair.

"Stupid insolent brat, I warned you." He growled.

With that he dragged Tommen to the other kidnappers and they promptly began beating him up, leaving Robin unable to do anything but watch in dismay. He felt afraid, afraid that they were going to die here.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of the kidnapping incident, Sansa Stark made her way back home. She wasn't alone either, with her was Podrick Payne. Ever since Sansa split up with Joffrey, the two had become fast friends and, more recently, realizing their true feelings, had started dating.

"Are, are you sure about this?" Pod asked; worried.

They were going to meet her family, as a couple, for the first time.

Sansa nodded. "Of course, it'll be fine."

Pod gulped but nodded and gently took her hand, together they entered the house. They were surprised to find all the family together, in the living room.

"Mum, dad…?" Sansa called out; unsure.

They all turned to her; her father then spoke.

"Hmmm, oh, Sansa, hello…" He trailed off as he saw Podrick.

Sansa smiled and explained. "This is Podrick."

Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Podrick Payne, Tyrion Lannister's adopted son?"

Podrick nodded. "That's right ma'am."

The others looked surprised and Sansa decided to explain.

"Pod and I...well, you know how I broke up with Joffrey and all that, afterwards, Pod and I started hanging out..." She said. "Well, we're dating now."

Catelyn smiled, happy for her daughter. "That's wonderful sweetheart."

Ned was happy too and hugged her. However Sansa noticed something else; a strange tense atmosphere.

"What's going on?" She asked, worried.

There was an awkward pause before Arya replied.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't have heard…Somebody's kidnapped Tommen and Robin too."

Sansa gasped, horrified at this revelation, Pod gently squeezed her hand, trying to help ease her as the family explained what they knew.

* * *

Back at the hideout, the boys had been left once again. Neither struggled against his bonds this time. Robin shivered, still clad in his soaked briefs and shorts, the kidnappers refusing to do anything about them.

He was truly uncomfortable. "Ghdf, Hmt'f fh...wmt hnd ghld, Thmmmn..."

He looked over at Tommen, who lifted his head. "Rhbnn..."

Tommen looked to be in real pain, sporting many bruises, a black eye and a busted nose. Suddenly, the door to the room opened again and the lead kidnapped came in.  
"How many times do you fucking brats have to be told to shut the fuck up." He snarled. "Not that it matters anymore, time's up."

Both boys tensed in fear, but before anything could happen there was a deafening bang and Tommen grinned behind his gag. For at that moment, an armed police unit moved in and the kidnappers were outmatched. They were saved.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked him :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was embarrassing, but they're safe now, sadly, it's not over for them.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
wazzup11: Yup, but sadly, their trials aren't over.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks; glad you enjoyed both; yeah, quite the twist. Glad you loved those parts, well, things continue now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Robin let out a sigh of relief as he walked through the hospital to Tommen's ward. After being rescued he and Tommen were brought here and immediately checked over for their injuries, their clothes had to be taken for testing by the police, so he was currently dressed in a simple pair of sweatpants, a T-shirt and pain shoes.

It was actually an outfit he felt very comfortable in, better still, it was a change from the shorts his mother made him wear. He was worried however; as Tommen had, after all, been hurt far worse than him. He wanted to make sure he was alright. As soon as he heard Tommen was out of treatment and in a ward, he found out which ward and was now on his way to see him.

Reaching the ward he knocked on the door and entered. Tommen, clad in hospital issue pyjamas, was sitting upright in bed. He still had a black eye and many bruises, the bleeding from his nose had been stopped and cleaned up however and he looked better.

"Tom." Robin called out hesitantly.

Tommen instantly brightened the moment he saw him. "Hey."

Nodding Robin fully entered the room and sat down next to Tommen's bed. As he sat Robin considered how lucky they were; after all the kidnappers clearly intended to harm them. They had made a ransom demand for Tommen which hadn't been paid.

Yet what frightened him more is that no such ransom was issues for him, as if they never intended to release him.

He shuddered but pushed the thought away.

Instead he asked Tommen; worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Tommen nodded. "I am now."

Hearing this, Robin couldn't help but smile, a smile Tommen returned.

"They beat you up pretty bad." Robin reminded him gently.

Tommen shook his head and reassured him. "I know, but I mean it, I'm fine now."

Robin smiled softly. "Good."

Robin paused, biting his lip; his mind was in turmoil as he remembered how he had felt while captive. That moment when Tommen huddled close to him, trying to help warm him up. The heat rose to his face as he remembered, when he had realized; just how he felt about Tommen.

He found himself wondering. _'Could he, could he possibly feel the same. It can't hurt to let him know, I mean, he is gay and out. Even if he doesn't feel that way for me, he could help me; now I know the truth.'_

Deciding to give it a try he began to speak. "Tommen, I…There's something I have to say…"

But he never got the words out for at that moment, his mother entered the ward, glaring at Tommen.

"Robin." She said quickly, her voice serious. "Let's go home."

He started, shocked by this. "Mum, the doctors haven't…"

She shook her head. "They have, you're coming home."

He bit his lip; Tommen seemed stunned, uncertain.

"But Tommen…" He began.

But Lysa then burst out. "No, you were kidnapped because of him."

Robin sighed and knew there would be no reasoning with her. So he gave in and left with his mother, Tommen watched them go, sadly.

* * *

Robin sighed sadly, lamenting his missed chance as he and his mother arrived home. Once inside his mother glared as she looked him up and down.

"Such…inappropriate garments." She muttered before speaking directly to him. "We need to talk Robin, but first, go upstairs, get changed into some proper clothes, I've laid some out for you."

Robin sighed and went upstairs, scowling. _'Let me guess.'_

Sure enough he spotted the outfit and saw right away, his worst fears were confirmed.

' _More damn shorts.'_ He thought bitterly. _'Honestly mum, what if I need to go out, now it's started snowing.'_

Gritting his teeth he got changed into the new outfit; which consisted of a pair of light grey short trousers, just above 2 inches above the knee. A white shirt, grey suit jacket, grey calf high socks and grey shoes.

' _Ugh, once again I look childish and ridiculous.'_ He thought as he saw his reflection in the mirror. _'My skinny, pasty white legs…I wish my legs were more like Tommen's.'_

He sighed sadly, remembering his thoughts on Tommen, before turning and heading downstairs.

"Mum…" He attempted to explain things.

Unfortunately she spoke first. "Robin, there you are, no listen, I forbid you from ever seeing that boy again."

Robin gaped, horrified. "What, why, why are you blaming him for what happened?"

Lysa glared, clearly frustrated. "You know why, it's his fault. If you weren't with him, you wouldn't have been kidnapped. You are not to go anywhere near him again."

"So that's it." He snapped angrily. "You want me to be friendless again!"

"You don't need friends, you have me!" She responded at once; clearly shocked at him for answering back like this. "Enough of this, go to your room and think about your behaviour."

"I am not a child!" He yelled. "You may dress me as one but…!"

"Robin!"

He groaned and shook his head before storming up to his room; he couldn't take this anymore, he had only one option and could think of only one place.

* * *

Renly Baratheon, youngest brother of Robert Baratheon smiled as he sat with his boyfriend, Loras Tyrell, watching TV. It had been a quiet day for the couple; which had granted them time to spend together, rather than both frantically working, it made for a nice change of pace.

However then, surprising them, there was a knock at the door. Renly got up and went to answer it. He was surprised when he opened the door to find Robin Arryn standing there. He was even more shocked at how the boy was dressed, wearing shorts in the middle of a snowstorm.

"Robin…" He gasped.

The boy tried to speak; shivering. "Mr. Baratheon, I need help…I…I ran away, I couldn't…"

Renly shook his head. "You're freezing, get in, quickly."

Robin did so as Renly closed the door, by now Loras had arrived and overheard; he was just as shocked to see Robin as Renly was. They both knew Robin, having seen him hanging out with Tommen before. Even more recently they became aware of Tommen's crush on the boy too.

But right now, they were more concerned with what Robin just told them.

"You ran away?" Loras asked, shocked.

Robin nodded. "Mum believes it's Tommen's fault I was kidnapped and she forbade me from seeing him again. I couldn't take it…"

Renly shook his head. "So you came to us; dressed like that, in the middle of the night, in a snowstorm?"

"Mum forces me to wear these. At school, at home... She sees me as a baby, she refuses to see I am growing up." He told them, his tone bitter. "She believes the world is against me and she has no remorse of taking from me the only friend I managed to make at school."

Loras bit his lip. "You came to _us_."

Robin nodded. "You're the only ones who understand me. Except Tommen, of course. But going to see Tommen, would be too obvious."

They both agreed with this and wondered just what to do, it was clear Robin needed their help.

Finally; once Robin was warmed up and safe, seated on the sofa; Renly and Loras had finished talking things over and made up their minds.

"Listen, Robin." Renly said at last. "You can stay here with us, no time limit. We're not letting you become a homeless runaway."

Robin smiled, grateful. "Thanks."

Loras then added. "But Robin, you should really think about all this. Your mother has her faults, true. But she does love you and sometimes, love makes you do or say crazy things. She has been clumsy, but she has your best interests at heart."

"I suppose." Robin replied. "She'll likely be worried sick too…which isn't good, given her, condition."

Robin hadn't thought about that; his mother was likely under a lot of stress, which wouldn't make things easy for her, due to her pregnancy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lysa had arrived at the Baratheon mansion and was furious. She glared at the object of her anger, Tommen.

"This is your fault!" She yelled.

Tommen stepped back, shaking his head. "Whoa, wait, what?"

Lysa growled. "Robin ran away, and it's your fault!"

"My fault!?" Tommen replied; angered. "I was in my hospital room all night, I only got home today."

"You're the reason he was kidnapped; and before that, you've been turning my boy against me!"

Tommen shook his head. "That's not true, no one is to blame for Robin running away except you and the way you treat him. He's a teenager, nearly an adult, not a child, why can't you see that!?"

"You…!"

Before the conversation could deteriorate further, Jaime stepped in.

"That's enough!" He said sharply, before speaking to Lysa. "Ma'am, I understand you're worried but you have no right to accuse my nephew, who has witnesses! And besides, if you had spent all the time you wasted in accusing my nephew in actually searching for your boy, he'd be home by now!"

Lysa spluttered, outraged. "What?"

Cersei glowered at her. "He's right."

"I understand you're pregnant, but that's no excuse to lash out." Jaime explained seriously.

Despite how much she wanted to; Lysa couldn't deny they were right.

"I…Gods…" She breathed. "You are right, I'm sorry, I…I should…"

She didn't finish, instead she turned and left, still seemingly in shock, yet also worried for her son.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, ten more chapters to go; our three main pairings are still going through their trials, there will be two more for Shireen and Devan, the most major of the two happening next chapter, one more for Arya and Gendry and Tommen and Robin are in the midst of their last one. After that, we can only see how things end for the three couples.


	21. Chapter 21

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy, this is a big one and the second last trial for Shireen and Devan, also their last major one.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, oh, don't judge her too harshly now.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked all those moments :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Devan and Shireen smiled as they walked towards her house. They had been out, enjoying themselves; spending time with Edric and Joy, trying to help relax them. They were nervous as Joy's due date was approaching. It had been a nice day and they had dressed for comfort, taking the weather and such into account.

Devan was impressed with what he saw; ever since they started dating, Shireen's confidence had come on leaps and bounds. She was more assertive now, certainly a lot happier and no longer seemed to have issues with her appearance.

' _It certainly shows, even in small ways; I remember at school, her skirt was the longest possible length, same with her socks.'_ Devan noted to himself. _'Yet now…it happened gradually; now she has no problem wearing her skirt shorter, doesn't feel the compulsive need to pull her socks up all the time.'_

He grinned; noting that the old Shireen certainly would never dress the ways she was now. Shireen's outfit in-fact consisted of a dark blue, pleated, mid-thigh length skirt, a lighter blue button-up, short sleeved blouse and blue flats.

This meant that practically all her legs were showing and she also undid her top button, showing some slight cleavage.

Devan, dressed in a green jeans, a beige shirt, white socks and white baskets; couldn't deny he liked what he saw. Shireen knew that too and kept throwing him coy looks as they entered the house.

When they entered the house they were surprised however; to see Selyse present. She was packing certain items of clothing into a bag.

"Mum?" Shireen called out; her confusion evident.

Devan was startled too, for they recognized the clothing Selyse was packing. It was the very clothes they had worn the night they first made love.

' _What the…what's going on here, how did she even get my clothes?'_ He wondered.

Selyse looked up; her expression severe. "Good. There you both are, come, we need to go."

"Go?" Shireen echoed; taken aback. "Go where?"

Selyse shook her head. "Enough questions, come, now."

It was clear she was glaring in disapproval at Shireen's outfit. Not wanting to antagonize her any further, the two teens complied and headed out to the car, getting in. Once in Selyse put the bag in the boot and got in, before driving away.

Shireen and Devan shared a nervous look; both of them wondering exactly what this was about. The car eventually stopped and they got out, Selyse retrieving the bag of clothes from the boot.

Devan looked around, still confused; Shireen however tensed, suddenly fearful as she beheld the building before them.

' _The…The Temple, why are we here?'_ She wondered worriedly.

They were at the Temple of R'hllor, the centre of her mother's religion here. She looked to her mother; hoping for answers, but they were not forthcoming. So they had no choice but to enter the Temple, Selyse right behind them.

All eyes turned to them at once, and Shireen blushed, hearing the gasps and angry intakes of breath, noting the glares of the worshippers. She knew why they were looking at her in this way, the manner in which she was dressed.

"Look at her." One hissed. "Defiling her purity, showing so much flesh."

The others all muttered too, clearly berating Shireen for her somewhat revealing outfit.

Devan glared and shook her head. _'What's their problem, so Shireen looks good in a skirt, she's a modern woman.'_

Yet they were immediately led to seats right at the front; Selyse handing over the bag of clothes to the man who seemed to be in charge. In addition to the clothes, Shireen's bedsheets from that night had also been handed over. They all took their seats and Shireen bit her lip, hearing the worshippers again.

Another started up. "Look at her, can't even sit right; that skirt is far too short, showing her legs like that, not even sitting properly, like a common whore."

She gently squeezed Devan's hand, to keep him from reacting. She had simply sat down, not tucking her skirt underneath her, since, due to its length, it would have been useless to do so. But clearly that did not sit well here. She could only pray that things didn't get worse.

As they watched, Selyse took her seat; the clothes and bedsheets were laid out on the altar. The man in charge, the head priest, began to speak.

"My dear followers, we will now purify with the righteous flame of R'hllor, that which has been soiled with the sun of lust, borne out of wedlock."

Shireen tensed, Devan stared, wide-eyed and shocked.

 _Gods, burn…Well, if it puts mum's mind at rest.'_ She thought to herself.

She could only watch, along with Devan as, to the worshipper's glee, the 'soiled' clothing and bedsheets were set alight.

Devan stared in disbelief at what he was seeing. _'Gods…'_

Shireen watched as her white thong burnt to ashes. _'And I paid good money for that thong.'_

However even as those objects were burnt away, it sadly wasn't the end for the pair. For contrary to Shireen's hopes, things soon took a turn for the worse. For, no sooner than had the items been burned, the priest spoke again, his words chilling.

"Now, the sin and sinner will be cleaned too; taught the error of their ways." He intoned.

Shireen started and Devan blurted out. "What?"

"Chain them!"

Before either teen could react, the worshippers grabbed them, dragging them from their seats. Shireen was terrified, desperately struggling, Devan struggled too, especially as, to their shock and horror, they soon had their shirts forcibly removed, exposing Shireen sky blue bra, making her blush harder.

Startled by this new development, Shireen cried out.

"What the…!?"

Devan growled; startled and infuriated at being stripped from the waist up. "Hey, what are you doing!?"

' _This is going too far, they were only supposed to burn the clothes, show them that sin must be cleansed.'_ Selyse thought, worried and uncertain. "Wait, I believe they have learned their lesson, give them a chance!"

The priest glared at her. "Silence!"

Selyse shook her head. "This isn't how it's supposed to be!"

"You dare question the will of the Lord of Light!" The priest roared.

Selyse looked around, nobody was listening to her, those sitting all around her glared, she was trapped, alone. She could only watch helplessly as Shireen and Devan were secured to large hooks in the wall, normally used to hang lanterns of candelabras, with heavy duty chains, attached to manacles which were locked securely around their wrists.

Shireen felt herself breathing heavily; terrified by this turn of events, both she and Devan had been secured in this position, facing the wall. She gasped as her bra was unclipped and the straps pushed down from her shoulders, although her bra still covered her breasts.

' _What is all this…?'_ She thought fearfully.

She soon got her answer; before all the worshippers; the priest held aloft a leather whip. Selyse tensed in dismay, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. With the rest of the congregation all eager for the punishment to be done, the priest turned to the two chained up teens.

Pain replaced confusion for Devan and he yelped as the first lash struck his back, hard. He instantly felt the warm liquid and knew the blow had broken the skin, he was bleeding. He yelped again and soon was screaming non-stop as his lashes continued.

The whip struck him fifteen times. Shireen could see what was happening and watched in horror and fear. She cried out in pain as the whip was turned on her, although not as hard as Devan, it struck up to seven times. On the seventh strike Shireen cried out again, tears in her eyes.

Her entire body jerked and her face flamed as she felt her skirt flip up and knew what had happened. The shrieks of disgust from the worshippers confirmed it.

' _Crap they, they saw my panties.'_ She realized in dismay.

It was true, her skirt had flipped up and her white, lace edged panties were briefly displayed to the furious congregation.

"Yet more shame!" One yelled.

Another bellowed. "Those belong on a slut, not a young woman!"

Selyse gasped in dismay as the remaining eight lashes struck her daughter's back, harder than the previous seven, causing her to bleed like Devan. Soon both teens were slumped against their chains, tears spilling from their eyes as their lashes bled.

But then, a rather fervent follower leapt to his feet.

"We must burn the sin, he is the one doing this to her, ruining her!" He bellowed.

Shireen gasped as she realized what this meant. "NO!"

Selyse couldn't stay silent any longer. "What, no, he made a mistake, but he's just a boy, he won't do it anymore!"

But her pleading fell on deaf ears as, amidst yells and the cacophony of noise, Devan was removed from the shackles and, despite his struggles, his hands were tied in front of him. They soon began trying to force him onto the burning altar, one was bringing straw to feed the flames, to ensure Devan would be burned to death.

"Stop this!" Selyse screamed as Shireen cried and pleaded, struggling against her chains. "He doesn't deserve this!"

But they ignored her and continued; until suddenly, Devan's struggles upset the burning altar, knocking it over, along with some of the worshippers. The key for Shireen's shackles landed on the ground.

Unfortunately the straw quickly caught fire and burned, setting alight the curtains and soon, most of the building. Screams followed and soon, completely ignoring the kids, who were still trapped, the worshippers began rushing to the exits, trying to escape.

"No!" Selyse cried out.

She tried to reach her daughter and Devan, trying to save them, but the nearby followers grabbed her and dragged her away.

Devan struggled desperately, he knew what to do, the problem was dealing with the pain.

"Damn, shit, arg…!" He grit his teeth.

He heard Shireen screaming as the flames caused some of the roof to collapse. "No, Devan, Devan!"

Finally however he was able to burn through the ropes, although burns covered the side of his arms and hands. Those weren't his only burns; his legs, entire right arm and back were all burned too.

"Shireen!" He cried out; standing up; ignoring the pain.

She turned her gaze towards him, looking desperate. "HURRY!"

He tensed, horrified to see she too had been burned; on her legs and arms. Spotting the key he immediately grabbed it, only to drop it with a cry due to the heat. He shook his head, grit his teeth and picked it up again. He endured the pain and used the key to release Shireen's shackles. He then quickly picked her up, carrying her bridal style and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He then hurried, weaving through the temple, finding a way through the fire. He reached the door and kicked it open before getting out into the fresh air. He made it down to the grass in front of the burning building before collapsing to his knees, coughing harshly, as was Shireen. He heard the yells and looked up, some of the worshippers had been trying to approach and finish the job no doubt, but the police and other emergency services were present and had already taken charge of the situation.

They had come to expect trouble after all, from the R'hllor cult. As Shireen and Devan were loaded into an ambulance and taken to hospital, Selyse turned to the officers and immediately agreed to testify, to tell them everything.

* * *

Later, in the hospital, Shireen made her way to Devan's ward; her burns and lashes had been treated and she was found to be in good health now. She wanted to see if Devan was alright too; so she knocked on the door and entered. Devan looked up and smiled at her; he was lying, face down on the bed.

"Hey."

She bit her lip. "You okay?"

He nodded. "I guess, they, they want to me to stay longer…Guess I was hurt worse than I thought."

"Oh…" She replied sadly.

"I'm glad you're okay though." He told her sincerely.

She grinned and leaned closer to him. Without hesitating, they kissed; when the parted Shireen sighed.

"I can't believe it." She said in amazement. "Mum actually tried to save us, to stop them, she never wanted it to go as far as it did…"

Devan nodded, at that moment they heard footsteps and saw Stannis rushing towards them.

"Shireen!" He cried out before; surprisingly, embracing her tightly. "Gods I was so worried."

Shireen bit her lip and decided she had to tell him about her mother, what had actually happened. "Dad, I um, there's something you have to hear…about mum."

With that, she began to tell him the truth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next up we will see Arya and Gendry's final trial, hope you're ready for it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked that, yeah in the end her mother's instinct won out.  
wazzup11: Yeah, it was very lucky for them; glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was close; luckily Selyse had a change of heart.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

It wasn't that late at night, but it was already starting to get dark, winter was settling in, it wouldn't be long now before it came in full force. Yet, undeterred by this; a long figure stood within the shadows of an alleyway; preparing themselves for something.

The figure practically blended into the shadows, wearing all black, black jeans, a black pullover, black jacket, black gloves and black boots. They also wore a black balaclava, hiding their face from view. The figure watched as their target exited the store she was in and they sneered.

' _Bitch, she will pay for this.'_ They thought before considering the store she exited and shaking their head in disgust. _'Honestly, look at her, trying to make herself seem pretty, like some slutty clothes can do that…Fucking slut, she'll get what's coming to her.'_

They knew now was the time to act and so, they got ready and began to wait for their target to pass the alleyway. They briefly noted the unflattering clothes the girl was wearing, which in their mind, merely added to her ugliness.

Even so, said clothes were suitable for the weather, a pair of dark jeans, a grey T-shirt, just visible under the V-neck of her grey pullover. Over that she wore a black duffle coat, unzipped, she also wore simple white socks, white baskets and grey gloves. It was time, the figure began to move.

Arya Stark was blushing as she emerged from, of all places, the lingerie shop. She was blushing even harder as she had actually purchased an item from the shop.

' _I can't believe I actually decided to do this; Gods, this is…unreal.'_ She thought to herself. _'I've actually bought a…a thong…I know Gendry loves me and all but; this date, I just want it to be…extra special.'_

She smiled softly at that and became lost in thought as she considered her upcoming date with her boyfriend.

She shook her head. _'Normally I wouldn't care for something like this but, for Gendry I feel like, making an effort…'_

She was smiling from that but the smile vanished and her thoughts were cut off when suddenly, she received a painful blow to her side with a baseball bat.

"Urgh, what!?" She gasped as she stumbled.

Another blow struck, this one to her back; causing her to fall to the ground. Normally Arya was a fighter and such an attack would have been retaliated against; but taken by surprise as she was, Arya couldn't get her body to react the way it normally did.

As such she suffered another blow, and another as well as a few kicks. The pain was intense but she finally managed to pull herself together and managed to dodge the next attack, half-rising. She blocked another strike from the bat and got to her feet before striking. The attacker stumbled, taking her punch in the stomach, grunting.

She finally got a good look at the attacker and growled when she saw the figure was all in black; nothing to identify them, except that the grunt had confirmed they were male. Arya attempted to strike back again; but the assailant was clearly enraged and struck out; using the bat. Arya cried out as the bat struck her head and she fell to the ground.

The assailant took advantage of this and immediately began beating her as she lay helpless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amerei Frey grinned to herself as she walked to the nearby bus stop; planning on catching the bus back home. She had just returned from visiting her boyfriend Lancel and properly meeting his parents for the first time.

She remembered how it went and smiled. _'I'm glad it went so well; they, they seem to accept me. They must have been worried when he told them about me, due to my…past. But it's over now; I have him and he's all I need.'_

She smiled wider; enjoying the warm feeling she felt as she walked; thinking about Lancel and his immediate family.

' _They were brilliant, his mother is so nice and his dad. The twins were really polite too, aww, and little Janei was just so cute.'_ She recalled happily.

Just then she stopped; she heard something, something which sounded like a scuffle. Then the sound of her footsteps brought it to a stop and then more footsteps; someone running off. She bit her lip, worried and turned the next corner cautiously. She froze, eyes wide with horror when she saw Arya Stark, lying on the ground, badly beat up.

Amerei immediately rushed to her side.

"What the…Gods, Arya!" She cried out. "Arya, Arya, speak to me, are you alright?"

Arya managed to crack one eye open and saw her. "Not…really…"

Amerei gasped; horrified; it was worse than she thought, she immediately pulled out her phone and called for an ambulance.

* * *

It was some time later; Amerei stood outside the hospital room Arya was in. She bit her lip anxiously; she then heard the sounds and looked up, the Starks had arrived and were approaching, all of them looked frantic.

"Gods…" Sansa gasped. "Amerei…"

Catelyn then spoke; her panic clear in her voice. "What's happened?"

Amerei shook her head, replying truthfully. "I don't know, I came across her lying in the street, she…"

Before Amerei could finish the door to the ward opened and a nurse stepped out.

"Ah, you must be, family." The nurse said upon seeing them.

"Yes." Eddard replied. "I am Arya's father."

The nurse nodded. "Good; well, it seems your daughter was beaten, going by the severity of her injuries, it was an attempt on her life."

They all tensed; Catelyn and Sansa gasped in horror.

"She's lucky Miss Frey was around." The nurse continued. "Your daughter, she is…unconscious; she has many bruises, some broken ribs and a possibly slight concussion."

The family were all shocked by this and right away, they began to enter the ward. As they did so, Ned turned to Cat.

"Cat, call Gendry, we'll watch over Arya." He said softly. "He needs to know."

Catelyn nodded. "Yes, of course."

With that she headed outside and pulled out her phone.

It wasn't much later that Gendry arrived, in a panic. He rushed through the hospital, reaching the ward, finding Catelyn standing just outside, looking around worriedly.

"Mrs. Stark." He gasped, breathless.

She turned, relief flooding he features. "Gendry, there you are."

He caught his breath and straightened up. "What's happened?"

All she had been able to tell him was that Arya was in hospital.

"Arya was attacked, we don't know who by." Catelyn explained. "She's in a bad way, she's unconscious…so many injuries."

"Gods…"

Catelyn nodded slowly before indicating for Gendry to follow her. She opened the door and they entered the ward, Arya lay in the bed, still out cold. Her family were seated all around her, Catelyn and Gendry quickly joined them, all of them waiting and praying that she would wake up soon.

* * *

End of chapter, another drastic incident has occurred, but who is responsible, will Arya recover? Read and review please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was a lucky break.  
wazzup11: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was lucky and well, wait and see.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was pretty bad, yup, good job she was there. Glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, getting pretty intense now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Things were silent at the hospital, as Gendry and the Starks remained; waiting for Arya to awaken. Rickon fidgeted restlessly while his parents kept trying to calm him down; Robb, Sansa and Bran had called Myrcella, Pod and Meera to tell them what was going on and promised to keep them updated.

Meanwhile Gendry sat by Arya's bedside; watching her, waiting, a tense, almost frantic expression on his face. Catelyn couldn't help but smile, seeing this. She recalled the time when Arya and Gendry first started dating, the arguments and problems. She was glad they were behind them now, especially seeing Gendry proving, once more, just how dedicated he was to Arya.

' _He's barely moved from that seat; he's that worried about her…for her.'_ She thought to herself. _'If there was ever any doubt that he's the best person for Arya; it should definitely be gone by now.'_

Indeed; while admirable, Gendry actions also worried her; she could see the dark shadows under his eyes and knew he hadn't slept. She was worried for his health; however at that moment, everybody's thoughts changed when they heard a groan from Arya.

"Huh…where?" She asked breathlessly as her eyes fluttered open.

Catelyn reacted immediately. "Arya, honey!"

She immediately embraced her daughter; Arya was startled but quickly realized she was safe, that it was her mother. Smiling she returned the hug.

The last thing Arya remembered was pain all over, being attacked; then the assailant running away, then she vaguely recalled Amerei Frey arriving and calling the ambulance, after that, she guessed she must have blacked out. She still felt a dull throbbing pain and also felt somewhat dizzy.

Her father then spoke, in response to her earlier question. "You're in the hospital Arya, you were attacked."

"Yeah." She replied, lying back down. "Amerei?"

Her father nodded. "She's at the cafeteria, she'll be back soon. She'll want to know you're awake, she didn't leave here, didn't want to without being sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I, I remember she saved me." Arya said softly; before shaking her head slightly. "What exactly happened?"

"We don't know the details." Her mother said softly. "Only that you were attacked, badly beaten. You have several bruises and a few broken ribs, as well as a slight concussion."

Arya cringed, hearing that last part. "Explains why I feel dizzy…"

Still she smiled; relieved that she was safe; her family all around. Her smile widened as she turned to Gendry. He smiled softly back and gently squeezed her hand.

"Arya, I know it's fuzzy, but…can you tell us what happened, what you remember?" He asked her carefully.

Arya bit her lip and finally spoke; telling them what she recalled of the attack.

"There was only one attacker; he took me by surprise; he used a baseball bat, with…I think it was a crack, along the length of it. I couldn't see him clearly, he was hiding his appearance." She said; before adding. "The way he did it, he planned it; if Amerei hadn't shown up, he probably would've killed me."

This news shocked them all and right away, her father called the police.

* * *

At the Baratheon mansion Cersei sighed as she entered Joffrey's room. She was carrying a book which had come from said room, one she was returning.

' _Honestly; look at this room…If Joffrey would just let the maid in to tidy things up it wouldn't look so bad.'_ She thought to herself. _'It's the same with this book; he just leaves it lying around the house; yet won't let the maid return it; I have to do it.'_

She couldn't fathom why the maids were so scared of Joffrey; even though he wasn't home, they still wouldn't enter his room. Shaking her head she looked around and finally found a place to put the book; she set it down on the desk.

As she did so, she accidentally knocked down the book next to it, causing it to land on the floor, open. Sighing she went to pick it up and put it back, but stopped.

Her eyes widened. _'I shouldn't read it but…Gods.'_

She couldn't ignore what was written within; the book was a catalogue of terrible actions and deeds. Yet Joffrey had written them all down in such a way that he clearly was trying to justify them, as if, despite his actions, he did nothing wrong.

' _Gods…Arya Stark?'_ Cersei couldn't believe it; she had heard about the girl being attacked. _'Gods I…I have to call the police.'_

She moved quickly for there, written in Joffrey's own writing was practically a confession, that he had been the one who assaulted Arya Stark.

Later, Joffrey arrived back home; he smiled to himself, having enjoyed a good day out. He shook his head as he noted the house appeared to be practically deserted.

' _Guess my whore sister is off playing the slut and fucking Robb Stark; while Tommen is out looking for his little fuck buddy.'_ He thought derisively. _'I mean honestly, so baby Robin disappears, it's not like it's a big loss.'_

He rolled his eyes and entered the house; noting it was indeed rather quiet.

"Hello?" He called out; suddenly uncertain.

"Joffrey."

He heard his mother's voice and made his way to the living room.

"Mum, where…?" He began, trailing off as he saw his mother wasn't alone.

There were three police officers also present; they all turned to observe him, their gaze cold, even his mother's.

Joffrey stepped back, confused. "Um, mum, why are the police here?"

It was one of the officers who spoke however. "Joffrey Baratheon, you are coming with us."

"What?" He gasped in horror.

It was then he saw two objects in their possession; a book he recognized and his baseball bat, with its distinctive crack along the length of it.

"I saw your diary Joffrey, you've done such terrible things, I almost can't believe it." His mother said sharply. "But worst of all; what you did to the Stark girl; that is beyond justifying."

Joffrey gasped in horror as he realized; his own mother had sold him out to the police.

"Mum…" He whispered in disbelief.

But it was no use, he was soon arrested and taken from the house, despite his protests. Cersei sighed and turned away; unable to watch, despite knowing it was the right thing to do.

* * *

Back at the hospital; Amerei entered Arya's room, they all noticed she looked shocked about something.

"Ami?" Sansa asked, worriedly.

Amerei sighed and then explained. "I just got a message from Lancel; the police have arrested Arya's attacker."

They all gasped and she continued.

"Cersei found out who did it, it was Joffrey; she found some sort of diary he has, he practically confessed in it; not only that, his baseball bat matches Arya's description."

"Gods…" Sansa gasped; horrified, this had to be Joffrey's revenge for everything, she was sure of it.

Arya just shook her head. "I should have guessed; but at least, he won't be a bother anymore."

The others nodded; focusing on the good news, Joffrey was now in prison and Arya was well on her way to recovery.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it; yeah, it was hard, but had to be done :)  
wazzup11: Thanks; glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, she's safe and he's been dealt with; glad you liked that moment.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, he's gone now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Robin took a deep breath as he began to prepare himself; he was gathering the few belongings he had brought with him, putting them back in the bag he had used to carry them.

' _I…I can do this.'_ He told himself. _'It, it will all work out; it has to.'_

He finally finished and shook his head; doing his best to ignore his discomfort regarding still wearing clothes with short trousers; but he still hoped to change that soon. Just then the door opened and he turned, seeing it was Loras and Renly; he had already to them about his idea.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Loras asked him. "You know it's not a bother for us, having you here."

Robin smiled gently and nodded. "I know, but the longer I wait, the harder it'll get."

They both smiled and nodded; understanding what he meant by this. Soon Robin had everything he needed and prepared himself now for his plan.

He turned to Loras and Renly. "Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it." Renly replied with a smile.

Robin nodded and; with one more deep breath, he left Loras and Renly's home. He began making his was to his destination; he was going back home. He was going to face his mother and hopefully, finally, everything would be resolved.

Robin bit his lip as he stepped up to the front door of his home. This was it; once he crossed the threshold, there'd be no turning back. But he was sure he could get his point across; convince his mother to see the truth, to understand. So he took out his key, unlocked the door and entered the house; he knew Petyr would be out at work, but his mother would be home.

Sure enough he spotted her in the living room; she was looking frantic, a hand resting on her swollen stomach. He decided it was time to put an end to her fears and stepped into the room.

"Mum."

She looked up, eyes wide. "Robin, oh Gods…!"

She managed to get to her feet and hugged him as best she could; Robin smiled gently and returned the hug.

"Where were you?" She gasped.

Robin sighed and explained. "Renly and Loras took me in, they…they didn't want me to be left out in the cold."

Lysa bit her lip. _'They did, that was very nice of them…Perhaps I misjudged them. I did not always have the best opinion of their relationship but that's no excuse; especially if what I saw in Robin's eyes when I made him leave the hospital is true.'_

Finally she spoke; deciding now was the time to speak her heart.

"I'm deeply sorry for what I did Robin." She said softly.

Robin let out a soft breath and looked up at her. "You are?"

She nodded and Robin bowed his head again.

"I…" He hesitated. "I'm sorry for running away.

Lysa smiled and shook her head. "I am sorry too; it was my fault…I shouldn't have been babying you."

Robin smiled softly; relieved his mother seemed to see that at least.

He thought for a moment; before trying to speak up.

"I…"

But his mother spoke again, her words surprised him greatly.

"Listen, I know it won't make it up to you, but I want to at least make a start." She admitted. "Let's get you some proper trousers."

Robin gasped. "Really; oh, thanks!"

Lysa smiled before gasping, Robin gasped too and smiled; the baby just kicked. Still hugging each other, Robin had been close enough to feel it happen.

Still smiling; they both got ready. Later; Tommen lay back on his bed; smiling gently.

He was still shocked at Joffrey's arrest, what he had done, but something had cheered him up greatly. He had heard the news that Robin had returned home, that he was safe. The news relieved him and once again he was contemplating his feelings for Robin, when suddenly his phone rang.

He smiled when she saw it was Robin and answered it.

"Hey, Robin, it's great to hear from you; you alright?"

Robin laughed. "Yeah Tommen; I'm fine. Never better in fact, you'll never believe this. Mum finally took me to get proper trousers."

"Really cool; I guess I'll see you in them at school tomorrow." Tommen replied.

Robin agreed and Tommen grinned; already curious. Sure enough; the following day, Tommen entered school, wearing his trousers again. Robin was there waiting for him, wearing school trousers.

"Wow, how grown up you look." Tommen teased with a smirk.

Robin laughed. "You're such a tease."

They both laughed and began to make their way to class.

* * *

Later, Shireen sighed; she thought about what she had seen and heard, regarding Robin.

' _It's sat he had to run away to prove it, but he proved himself a man…He stood up to his mother.'_ She thought to herself. _'It's time I did the same.'_

It was after school, she had just returned home; so, composing herself she entered the kitchen. Her mother was there; noticing her right away. Shireen fidgeted slightly with the hem of her skirt; despite its shorter length; being just below mid-thigh; her mother didn't comment or show disapproval; in fact, she showed little emotion at all.

Shireen decided she had to start things off. "Mum, we need to talk."

Selyse sighed before sitting down at the kitchen table. "About?"

"You, you're treatment of me." Shireen explained seriously.

Selyse tensed. "Shireen, I told you how sorry I was…"

Shireen shook her head. "I know, but it's not about that. Why do you treat me like a little girl, unable to make her own choices?"

"Don't use that tone on me?" Selyse growled; leaping to her feet. "You are a little girl; my little girl and I must protect you!"

Shireen shook her head, glaring. "You almost killed me! Devan was almost killed! I know you didn't mean it, but look where this has taken us, look what you did to me!"

She gestured to her arms, where the lingering scars from her burns remained, as well as the ones on her legs.

"Mum, you raised me, you know me better than anyone." She stated. "You know I'm not a whore, so why can't you just let me woman up? Why can't I make my own choices; I mean, having protected sex with my boyfriend doesn't make me a slut. So why can't you trust me?!"

Selyse didn't answer, she had no answer.

Awkwardly silence reigned after that before Shireen sighed.

"I know you love me mum, but you're smothering me." She explained. "It's sad to say, but I am now counting the days to my eighteenth birthday, the day where I am legally allowed to move as far away from you as I want. To be free."

Selyse froze at that, speechless; Shireen sighed but shook her head and left the kitchen, heading upstairs to get changed. It was hard; but it had to be said, now it was done.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also we're getting there, only Shireen and Devan have one more trial to undertake, will all be resolved next chapter for them?


	25. Chapter 25

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 25 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked it. Glad you liked that part too :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, it was good; both of them were. Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, it's good, things are good there; well, yeah, we can only wait and see the outcome now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Selyse was still reeling in shock from her confrontation with Shireen. She couldn't believe her daughter would say such things.

' _She, she wants to leave home, to…get away from_ me _.'_ She thought in disbelief. _'I can't; believe it; she…I just wanted her to be safe, to be, how can she…?'_

She started when she heard footsteps and saw it was Shireen again; changed out of her uniform. Selyse bit her lip as she considered Shireen's clothes; her daughter was wearing a pale yellow, knee length sundress and small white heels. She watched as her daughter picked up the plastic container which contained the freshly baked cakes she had made.

Selyse continued to observe; noting something her daughter's clothes. _'Those clothes, they're…they're not too bad, definitely not slutty. She's, going to see that boy again.'_

As Selyse noted that last part, she saw Shireen turn and leave the house, not even glancing in her direction. She sighed sadly; dismayed at how things had turned out; she had lost so much from one incident. Her faith, her husband's trust and now, she was losing her daughter too.

She shook her head. _'I can't understand it. How could this have happened? All I wanted was what was best for my daughter; yet for it to go so horribly wrong?'_

She just couldn't fathom it and wished things could just go back to the way they were.

As she was pondering this Stannis entered the kitchen; he had overheard Shireen and Selyse's argument. Selyse looked up and spotted him and shook her head.

"Stannis, I…" She knew he had heard what had happened. "I just can't believe it, what she told me…?"  
Stannis sighed. "To be honest Selyse, I saw it coming."

"What?"

"You love our girl; I know you do." Stannis replied calmly. "But you love her the wrong way, come with me."

She stood up; confused. "To where?"

Stannis picked up his keys and then replied. "The hospital."

Selyse tensed, even more confused but followed him. They headed out, got in Stannis' car and soon were driving to the hospital. They soon arrived and Stannis led Selyse through the hospital until they reached Devan Seaworth's ward. There he stopped and turned to her.

"Just watch, and try to understand." He said.

Selyse bit her lip and turned her gaze inside the ward. Devan was sitting in a chair next to the bed, he was wearing a simple pair of denim jeans and a white hospital issue T-shirt and simple white socks.

"Hey Devan." Shireen greeted as she sat down next to him; smoothing down her dress as she did so, getting herself comfortable.

He smiled; the light suddenly coming back to his eyes as he saw her. "Hey, good to see you."

She nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine; the doctors say I'll be fit to be released in a few days." He said; before looking concerned. "But what about you, after, everything; did you tell your mother about how you felt?"

Shireen sighed sadly and Selyse waited with baited breath.

Finally Shireen shook her head.

"It's hard, because I do love her, she's my mother." She replied. "But I can't live that way anymore…"

He smiled gently and reached over, hugging her. She smiled and returned the hug.

"You'll be fine, you're strong, you can get through this." He told her.

She smiled and nodded. "I know, thank you."

They parted and Shireen turned and picked up the plastic container; she blushed as she turned back to him.

"Here I, um, I made these for you."

Devan smiled and took one, he ate it and grinned. "It's delicious, thank you."

Shireen smiled and took one herself. Selyse watched the scene, a strange mix of emotions within her.

' _She loves him and, he loves her, it…it shows.'_ She thought to herself. _'She has grown up so much, I…I need to let go.'_

Seeing the change within her, Stannis led Selyse away, giving Devan and Edric their privacy. Before they left however, they spotted Edric rushing towards the ward. He quickly rushed in and called out.

"Shireen, Devan, come quick!"

"Edric, what…?" Devan gasped, standing up.

Edric then burst out. "Joy's in labour!"

That immediately got them started and they began hurrying, following Edric as they rushed towards the maternity ward. It was some time later they were all gathered around Joy's bed as she sat upright, cradling her son, smiling, although looking tired, her face shining with sweat.

"He looks just like you." Edric said softly.

Joy grinned; relieved, there was no trace of her attacker in her child's appearance. "Gerion…His name is Gerion."

Devan smiled softly. "After your dad?"

Joy nodded and Shireen grinned. "He's perfect."

Joy grinned too; she couldn't agree more.

* * *

Shireen was still smiling at the memory of Joy giving birth to her son. She was happy for Joy, who looked so happy, despite the circumstances of the birth, she truly loved her son.

She unlocked the door to her house and entered; as she did she spotted a light in the living room. She spotted her mother sitting in the living room and bit her lip, looking up at the clock. It was then she realized it was actually eleven o'clock at night.

She suppressed a groan. _'Urgh, of course, the curfew, it's way past it.'_

Her mother hadn't reacted however; so she still had some hope. She began to make her way to the stairs; but then.

"Shireen?" Her mother called out.

Shireen sighed. "It's me, mum."

She turned and entered the living room. Selyse was still seated, watching as her daughter walked in.

Shireen sighed again. "I know I'm late."

"It's alright." Selyse replied; surprising her. "Joy was in labour; you wanted to be by her side. Besides, it's not that late, for a woman of your age."

Shireen started, shocked at what her mother just said.

' _Can it be?'_ She wondered before vocalizing her shock. "What?"

Selyse sighed but then spoke. "Shireen…I, I realized the wrongs I caused you and I'm sorry."

Shireen shifted uncomfortable; hearing her mother say this was awkward, as if a simple apology would be enough.

Selyse realized that too however. "I know it isn't enough to just say that. Shireen, I do love you, I do, but I've shown it the wrong way. I promise; it may take years, but I will make it up to you."

There was conviction in her mother's voice that she hadn't heard before. Shireen knew with certainty then, her mother was telling the truth. She truly wanted to fix things.

"Good news mum." She said; deciding to tell her. "You're on the right path."

Selyse smiled gently. "Thank you."

With that mother and daughter embraced; finally both feeling hope for the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, the final trials have been over come, now we watch as the couples recover and find their true happiness at last.


	26. Chapter 26

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 26 of my Game of Thrones story, now the happy times begin, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it's good, she's making the effort at last.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's good, Selyse has finally accepted Shireen is who she is, glad you liked Joy too BTW :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yup and thankfully, it's going to get better now, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

There was a lot of activity in the Stark house; the family were all in a joyous mood, in spite of that. The reason behind both was simple; Arya had been released from hospital, fully recovered. As such the Starks were having a somewhat special family dinner; with Robb, Sansa, Bran and Arya inviting their loved ones around to join them.

Cat smiled happily as she finished getting dressed, the dinner was considered a smart-casual affair; as such Cat was dressed somewhat formally in a knee length blue dress with small blue heels. Ned smiled at her, also having finished getting dressed, wearing dark trousers, a light grey turtle neck sweater and polished black shoes.

"Well, I think we're ready Cat." He said at last. "We best go and join the others."

She nodded. "Yes, oh Ned, I can't believe it…Everything's changed so much, in such a short space of time."

He nodded, knowing what she meant, all the drama, affecting not just Arya but others close to them, or well known to them too.

"Yes, Sansa and Myrcella both had problems of their own, but managed to overcome them, thanks to Podrick and Robb. Rickon thankfully had nothing to worry about and Bran only needed a small dose of encouragement to help him out." He replied with a gentle smile. "Then there's everything that was happened with the others, Robin for instance…But they've pulled through so well."

Cat laughed and nodded. "They have indeed."

So, sharing a kiss, the two made their way downstairs.

Downstairs, in the living room, most of their children were waiting, chatting amongst themselves. They had all dressed up for the occasion; Robb in a pair of dark green jeans with a white T-shirt with a printed image of a wolf head on it and black baskets.

Sansa was sitting next to him; brushing off her purple mid-thigh length dress, with which she wore a pair of purple flats and white leggings; Bran sat on his wheelchair, talking to Rickon. Bran wore blue jeans and a black T-shirt under an unbuttoned white formal shirt and black shoes; Rickon simple black jeans, black baskets and a red T-shirt.

Spotting them first Rickon grinned.

"Hey mum, dad!" He greeted cheerfully.

The others all turned, also smiling.

"Good, you're all prepared I see." Cat remarked with a grin. "Where's Arya?"

Sansa was the one who answered. "In her room, still getting ready; she should be down soon."

They nodded, just then there was a knock at the door, their guests had arrived. Catelyn went to answer it while Ned and the others made their final preparations for dinner. She opened the door and smiled, welcoming their guests as they stepped in. She smiled as Myrcella and Podrick entered first; Myrcella clad in red skinny jeans and a pink tank-top, along with red flats.

Pod wearing brown trousers and a red sweater and black shoes; going by the cars in the driveway, Gendry had given them a lift up; Meera came in her own car. Gendry was naturally dressed casually, but smarter than usual, in fresh denim jeans, a blue button-up shirt and white baskets.

Meera surprisingly was wearing a skirt, a knee-length, chocolate brown one along with a black sleeveless top and small black heels.

Catelyn smiled as she closed the door.

"I'm glad you could all make it." She said happily. "C'mon through; we're in the living room. Dinner will be ready soon; Arya should be joining us before long too."

They all nodded.

"Thanks Mrs. Stark." Myrcella said happily.

The others voiced their agreement and they headed through, entering the living room. Everybody grinned and greeted them; they all returned their greetings and went to join their significant other. Bran's eyes lit up in amazement and delight at Meera's outfit.

"Meera, wow…" He gasped.

She laughed and sat herself down contently on his lap, drawing a laugh from him. "I thought you might like it."

With that they kissed; as did the other couples. Ned and Cat smiled; happy to see their children all so happy.

"Just wait." Ned whispered. "A few more years it will be Rickon's turn, once he finds someone."

Cat bit her lip. "Yes…Oh, but Ned please, let him remain our boy for a little longer."

He laughed softly at that then, someone cleared their throat. Everybody looked up and smiled; Arya stood in the doorway, smiling at everyone. Even Sansa was impressed at how well she had cleaned up from her usual look. Her hair was straight and neat, hanging down to her shoulders, she didn't wear make-up but, Sansa felt, she didn't need it.

She was dressed up nicely in dark grey jeans; a black short-sleeved top and simple black flats. She looked beautiful, Sansa noted to herself. Gendry certainly thought so as he approached Arya and they kissed. The others grinned, certainly happy; they soon made their way through to the dining room.

The family all ate, enjoying themselves as they sat, eating dinner, talking to each other and enjoying each other's company. As they sat, Robb let out a soft sigh and looked around.

"Well, we've had quite a hard time over the last few months." He stated. "But it's over now."

The others all nodded.

Sansa then replied. "Yeah, it's been a big lesson, for me, for all us. But it's over now and, things are better."

Podrick smiled and took Sansa's hand at that.

"Yeah, true." Arya replied softly.

Rickon even nodded, adding. "For my part, I'm glad Arya's better."

Arya laughed at that; while a little worrying that things had got so bad for her that even Rickon had noticed, he was right.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Rick."

"I'm glad too." Bran stated. "I'm also pleased that Myrcella's troubles are over."

Robb put an arm around Myrcella at that as she smiled and nodded.

"Me too, thanks."

Everybody revelled in that single fact; despite all their difficulties, they had overcome it and were now happy again. They continued to enjoy their dinner and then, later on, with dinner over, everybody was getting ready, the guests preparing to leave. Arya smiled as she spoke with Gendry; as he got ready.

"Well, good night." She said with a grin.

"Night Arry." He replied.

They kissed and then, as they parted, he said quietly. "I can hardly wait for our date."

Arya grinned and whispered. "Me too, I've got a little surprise planned for you."

That piqued Gendry's interest and now he was even more eager for their date.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Chapter 27

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 27 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked it all.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Arya smiled to herself as she did a final check in the mirror, to make sure she was ready. She was preparing for her date with Gendry; after everything that happened, she wanted tonight to be perfect, to be special. She had tied her hair in a small ponytail; she felt like growing it out again, as usual she eschewed make-up, although she took the effort to dress up well, even though the style of clothing, even types of clothes, were completely the opposite of anything she would usually wear.

' _Still, it might help give me an edge, make things even more amazing for Gendry and I.'_ She thought to herself. _'I can hardly wait.'_

She grinned and finished her preparations; at that moment there was a knock at the door and it opened. Sansa entered and smiled at Arya.

"Hey, Arya, nearly ready?" She asked.

Arya nodded. "Yeah."

Sansa grinned. "Well, Gendry will be here soon, so we better…is that one of _my_ skirts?"

Sansa gasped and Arya sighed; she was wearing a black mid-thigh length skirt, a black cleavage showing tank-top, silver belt and silver flats. The skirt was indeed one of Sansa's; Arya had borrowed it, without asking.

"Yeah." She replied nonchalantly.

Sansa groaned. "You could have just asked."

Arya rolled her eyes and shook her head and together the girls headed downstairs.

Arya still couldn't believe it; despite having spent much of her life being dismissive or irritated by things like love and mushy feelings and such. Always feeling it was something for someone like Sansa. Yet she couldn't deny it when she finally fell in love with Gendry; to the extent that he was the sole exception to her rule of never letting any feelings like love to show.

"Where is everyone?" Arya asked; as she noticed apart from her and Sansa, no one was home.

Sansa smiled and explained. "Mum and dad are out with Rickon, visiting Uncle Edmure and Aunt Roslin. Robb has gone with Talisa for a double date with Theon and Jeyne, Bran is around at Meera and Jojen's house."

Arya nodded and just then there was a knock at the door. "Oh, that'll be Gendry."

"Yeah, well, have fun. I'll be going out with Pod later, so I'll see you tomorrow." Sansa replied calmly.

Arya grinned and hurried to answer the door. Gendry stood there; grinning; dressed up in denim jeans, a white button-up shirt and brown shoes.

"Wow…" He breathed, eyes widening as he saw Arya; particularly her outfit. "You look…incredible."

Arya laughed. "Thanks, you look great too."

Gendry smiled and bent down, kissing her. Then, together they left the house and got in his car before driving away.

As they drove, Gendry grinned as he glanced at Arya again.

"I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you." He said.

Arya smiled. "I know; thank you…After everything that's happened, you still stuck by me. When I had…difficulties back then, you helped me out; you still loved me. I know I may not say it often; but I love you too Gendry."

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Gendry knew how much it meant for Arya to say that and he recalled what Arya had said about preparing something special for him tonight, about how this date would be special; perfect.

He couldn't deny he was in a state of anticipation. They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Arya took Gendry's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Gendry smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation; Gendry Waters and Arya Stark."

The hostess nodded. "Ah yes, this way please."

The young woman smiled at Arya in a polite way and Arya was happy to see this girl wasn't like others. Most other girls she ran into while out with Gendry shamelessly flirted with him, as if she didn't exist.

They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

"Wow, it hasn't really been that long, since all this…started." Gendry said softly. "But it feels like years."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel; we…We've come so far however; every single one of us. So many things have changed, mostly for the better however."

Gendry agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Gendry smiled and leaned closer. Arya did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating.

The anticipation built throughout the night and before long they were finished with their meal. They paid for their dinner and left, heading back to his car.

"So, where do you…?" Gendry began.

Arya replied at once with a wicked grin. "Your place, right away."

Gendry was surprised by that grin and he soon drove home.

They entered his apartment, kissing and making out, both feeling overjoyed with love. They closed the door and soon made their way through to the bedroom.

"Arry, are you sure…?" He began.

Arya kissed him and replied. "Yes, more than anything."

By this time she had already unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off. They resumed kissing eagerly and he soon got her top off, eyes widened when he noted her lack of bra.

"Wow."

Arya laughed and soon they were down to their underwear; Gendry, now clad in black boxers, was amazed once again, a sizable bulge forming in his boxers at the sight of Arya in a black lace thong.

"Thought you'd like it." She teased before kissing him again and pulling his boxers off.

He moaned into the kiss, gently massaging and enjoying the feel of her small but firm breasts. Before long they fell onto the bed, Arya's thong had been removed and she helped Gendry pull the condom on. Readying themselves Gendry made the first move and before long, they were soon passionately making love.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Okay, that was surprisingly tricky, it's always hard doing date scenes, especially with Arya. Anyway, that's her and Gendry's story arc done, next time we see them will be the epilogue, just got to finish things off now for Tommen/Robin (who have yet to confess their feelings for each other) and Shireen/Devan.


	28. Chapter 28

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 28 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it's good :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
SoothingMadness: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Devan smiled as he finished getting dressed in his usual clothes. He was finally being released from hospital, confirmed to have made a full recovery. He was relieved that there had been no permanent damage done to himself.

' _Not only that…Shireen is safe too.'_ He thought to himself. _'That's what matters to me; I just hope that things are going okay for her after everything with her mother.'_

He had to admit, he was worried about Shireen; while she had finally acted and asserted herself; making it clear to her mother how she felt. He was proud of her for that; he only hoped it would help, after all, who knew how Shireen's mother would act. It was then the door to his ward opened and he turned, smiling as his parents entered.

"Devan." His mother said at once; still sounding worried.

He smiled. "I'm fine mum, you heard the doctor, I'm fully recovered; my injuries are all healed."

Marya sighed and nodded, before hugging her son. "Thank the Gods you're safe…I was so worried; all the time. Oh and poor Shireen; she has to suffer that…"

Davos smiled. "It's quite alright Marya; I've already heard from Stannis about this. Things have changed and Selyse, isn't quite the same woman as before."

Marya bit her lip and Devan wondered if that meant things truly had got better for Shireen. He blushed however, embarrassed by his mother's actions. She sometimes got a little too emotional he felt. Finally she let him go however and they prepared to leave the hospital.

They made their way through the hospital; Devan eager to leave and taste the free air of the outside world again. When they exited the hospital, Devan grinned widely when he saw Shireen approaching. She stopped and smiled when she saw him. He turned to his parents.

"You don't mind if I…"

Both his parents laughed and Marya spoke. "Of course not, go on, we'll see you later."

He smiled. "Thanks."

He then turned and hurried over to Shireen. As soon as he reached her they embraced and kissed, getting lost in the kiss, only parting when they needed to breathe. They grinned as they parted.

"It's great that you're finally out of there." Shireen remarked.

Devan nodded. "Tell me about it; I felt so…constricted; now I feel free again."

Shireen laughed. "Free, that's good. Speaking of which, I feel the same."

That surprised Devan; he hadn't been expecting that. He knew that Selyse had changed, that she had turned against the other R'hllor worshippers, turning them in to the police. But he never imagined she would release the almost tyrannical grip she had on Shireen's life.

"What, seriously, your mum is…?" He asked in amazement.

Shireen nodded, grinning. "Yeah; she and I had a serious talk, as I told you last time I visited. Well, after I went home following Joy giving birth to her son…Mum was there, waiting for me."

Devan bit his lip and waited.

Shireen continued. "I was anxious at first; but she, she didn't actually mind. In fact, she's doing her best to make a change. She's willing to try and accept our relationship and everything."

Devan grinned feeling hopeful that this was the start of a good change.

Sure enough, when they finally arrived at Shireen's home; they spotted Selyse in the kitchen. She looked up as they came in and she tensed slightly.

"Devan." She said at once. "I…It's good to see you."

Devan smiled gently. "Ma'am."

She sighed and then spoke again. "I am deeply sorry for what happened to you both. I just hope everything will be alright."

"I'm sure they will ma'am." He replied; noting just what Shireen was saying.

Selyse nodded and smiled. "Well, that's all I wanted to say, that and…thank you, for making Shireen happy."

Again Devan was surprised; it was clear Shireen was too. While making amends Selyse had also admitted that she was now practically giving her blessing for their relationship. They both thanked her before heading upstairs. After sharing another kiss; they immediately got to work, planning their next date.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Chapter 29

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 29 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she is, it's looking good at last :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters, yup, everything is turning out for the best now.  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them all, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Robin smiled to himself as he considered what Tommen had told him. Renly and Loras were going to the Tyrell's beach house in The Reach; they had invited Tommen and Robin to come along. He was eager to go, although he still had to clear things over with his mother.

 _Mum has been trying so hard; it's still tentative, uncertain, but she's trying.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'll have to try hard to convince her to let me go, but she can be convinced, of that I'm certain.'_

So, preparing himself he made his way downstairs and finally found his mother in the living room with Petyr.

"Mum." He called out as he approached them.

They turned, Lysa smiled. "Yes Robin?"

"I just got a call from Tommen." He explained; she nodded and waited for him to continue. "Loras and Renly have invited Tommen and me to go on a holiday to the Reach with them."

He could see his mother bite her lip; normally she would have said no immediately; but now she was actually considering it.

He then added. "They think it could do us some good, after what happened, the kidnapping and all."

Lysa nodded slowly; still feeling somewhat awkward. Petyr caught Robin's eye and nodded gently, they both knew she was considering everything carefully.

After some silence Robin shifted awkwardly; having spent so long in shorts, he was still getting used to wearing jeans and such; he knew it was a big change for his mother too, but he felt it helped, helped her see how he was grown up now.

"So, um…" He said at last. "Can I…?"

Lysa sighed. "Oh…I don't know it…"

Petyr then spoke. "I think it's an excellent idea love; like Robin said, this could be just what he and Tommen need."

"That's true. Very well, you can go, Robin." Lysa replied, smiling.

Robin grinned and pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, handing it to his mother.

"Thanks mum, here, this is Loras' number." He told her. "If something happens, you can call him, or if we have any problems there, he'll call you."

Lysa nodded; happy and Robin headed upstairs; a feeling of both relief and elation swelling up inside him. The moment he entered his room he pulled out his phone and called Tommen. The phone rang a couple of times before Tommen answered.

"Hi Robin." He greeted cheerfully.

Robin grinned. "Hey, I just spoke to mum about the holiday; she said yes."

Tommen laughed. "Awesome; can't wait; this is gonna be great."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon; I better get packing." Robin replied.

Tommen agreed and they hung up; Robin soon got to work packing; looking forward to the upcoming holiday.

* * *

Much later, Robin smiled as he stood on the beach; the sun was shining and he had to admit, he had been having a great time. Loras and Renly had been right; this holiday was just what he and Tommen needed.

He sat down on a nearby rock, looking out to sea; he brushed his hands on his light blue swimming trunks, part of his beach attire; the rest being a blue T-shirt and brown sandals.

' _This is incredible, it's so much fun, I never imagined I would ever…'_ He thought to himself. _'In a way, everything, even the kidnapping and embarrassment of constantly wearing short trousers, helped, it all led up to this…I need to tell him, I've delayed to long; Tommen must know the truth.'_

As he thought that he spotted Tommen approaching, grinning; he too was dressed for the beach. Tommen's trunks were red, his T-shirt white and he also wore red flip-flops. Renly and Loras were currently inside the beach house; Robin decided now was as good a time as any.

Tommen sat down next to Robin, grinning. "This is nice, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Robin replied; now was the time. "Tommen, there's something I wanna say…I tried to tell you before, in the hospital."

Tommen nodded. "I remember that, what was it?"

"This."

With that Robin leaned in and kissed him. Tommen let out a startled noise, surprised, but then, eagerly, returned the kiss, surprising Robin too. Before long, the surprise faded however and they deepened their kiss, overjoyed, as they had finally truly found each other.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the end of the Tommen/Robin arc, just the epilogue to go now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Game of Thrones: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**

Chapter 30 of my Game of Thrones story, a short epilogue now, focused on our three main couples, a few last happy moments to leave them with, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, it's cool :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, thanks :)  
Veridissima: Yup, they did, glad you like them, well, she's finally opening up to the fact her son is growing up, thanks :)  
wazzup11: They sure are, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

It was late evening at the Stark house; up in Arya's room, Arya and Gendry lay on her bed. They were both fully dressed, jeans, T-shirts, also lying on top of the bed, knowing full well that her family were all in. They lay holding each other; Gendry on his back, Arya on her side, her head resting on his chest.

They were quiet, just enjoying each other's company, completely comfortable with each other, when Arya let out a soft sigh.

"Arry?"

She smiled. "It's remarkable, how much things have changed huh?"

He smiled too and nodded. "Yeah."

It was then Arya decided to tell him her idea. Following the bullying she had experienced; she had begun seeking help, not only from her family and such, but also online; it was while doing that she had formed her idea.

"You know, I was thinking of; maybe making a Facebook page or a blog, something like that." She said at last. "You know, a place for people who have been bullied, like I was. To help them know they're not alone."

Gendry grinned. "That's a great idea."

She smiled up at him before moving closer; Gendry caught on and moved slightly too; once close enough they kissed.

* * *

Late at night, at the Tyrell's beach house; Tommen and Robin lay together in Tommen's bed. Both were in their pyjamas, a pair of grey boxers and a white tank-top for Tommen, light blue pyjama trousers and a matching short sleeved top for Robin. They held each other close; revelling in their love for each other, overjoyed that it was now out in the open, for them both.

"It's only been a few months and yet…" Robin began, marvelling over all the changed. "I feel like; years have passed, when I see my current situation and compare it to the former one."

Tommen quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Robin nodded in confirmation and Tommen laughed softly.

"Well, I guess I can understand that, it feels the same way for me too." He admitted.

Robin also laughed and pulled Tommen closer for a kiss; Tommen willingly obliged, enjoying the warmth and texture of Robin's lips against his.

* * *

By some miracle; they were the only ones in the Seaworth house; his parents and brothers had all left to different places for the night. Devan rolled off Shireen, breathless and sweaty, as was Shireen, they were both naked too, having just made sweet passionate love. Devan removed and carefully disposed of the condom before turning back onto his side.

He wrapped his arms around his beloved Shireen and pulled her close. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling against him.

"Wow; that was…" Devan gasped; somehow this, their second love-making, was even better than the first.

Shireen grinned. "Yeah, I know…It feels amazing, especially since…I just can't believe it; everything that's happened."

Devan smiled; knowing what she meant; he felt the same, he tightened the hug as she gently moved her arms up, her hands gliding softly across his back, gently touching the scars on his back from the whipping. He did the same, feeling her scars.

"I know what you mean." He told her softly.

"Sill, we're strong; your love for me, made me stronger." She replied.

"As your love for me, made me stronger." Devan replied honestly.

Shireen grinned and they kissed before drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
